Western Digital
by SirCaptainMoby
Summary: Jesse McCree a vigilante gunslinger meets Sombra, a Talon operative in a bar on christmas eve, they became close in their times of loneliness, but wrestle with their relationship when Jesse learns Sombra is a member of Talon. Desperate to turn a new leaf, Sombra joins Overwatch in hopes to escape the shadowy grasp of Talon.
1. Chapter 1

**Western Digital**

 **Foreword**

 **this is just some head cannon stuff I was working with based on McCree and Sombra meeting in the bar during Christmas and hitting it off. Its my first fan fiction that I have ever written so, I may not be the best author but hopefully I can develop my skills as I write these chapters.**

 **Chapter 1: One More Round**

The bar was lit with a bright orange glow, as the sounds of glasses clinking and idle chatter filled the air. The Calavera was lively even on Christmas Eve. Many of those who had no family to go home to made this bar their home. One man stood out from the rest of the crowd, Jesse McCree sat on an old battered bar stool that had seen just as many battles as he has

 _you and me are one and the same._ He thought to himself before he downed another shot of whiskey.

He rested his glass on the bar and signaled for the bartender that he was ready for another round. The bartender nodded letting him know he would serve him when he was finished with his current patron. Jesse's eyes drifted slowly from the bartender to the peculiar girl he was serving. She was tall, dressed in a tight purple dress that outlined her form, the left side of her head was shaved, while the right side had long flowing locks of purple and black hair. He chuckled and thought

 _Least I aint the only one who looks outta place._

Before he realized it, her eyes had locked onto his. He quickly turned away and stared into the bottom of his empty glass, ashamed that he had been caught staring for perhaps a bit too long. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her stand up, push her stool in, and begin walking towards him, her heels clicking with every step.

 _Well shit, this aint gonna be good._

The woman pulled the stool next to him out, it squeaked as its legs dragged against the old wooden floor. She propped herself on her elbows,

" _you come here often cowboy?"_ she smiled, Jesse noticed her thick Spanish accent

" _only on Tuesdays"_ Jesse replied casually, as the bartender slowly filled his glass.

" _Oh, really why only Tuesdays Mr. Texas Ranger?"_ the woman replied sarcastically.

" _Taco Tuesday, Ma'am, it's my favorite day of the week."_ He retorted back keeping his calm demeanor.

The woman frowned a little then smiled realizing the nature of his response.

" _very funny, coming from someone who wears a cowboy hat and a serape"_

Jesse shrugged acknowledging that his choice of attire was a tad cliché, and then downed his third shot of whiskey for the night. The woman chuckled and spoke coolly

" _so what's your name cowboy."_

He opened his mouth to respond before pausing, thinking for a second, and finally speaking

" _who wants to know?"_

the woman shrugged innocently and smiled

" _just a girl who wants to make a friend during these long lonely holidays"_

her answered seemed good enough for him, so he decided to tell her

" _Name's McCree, Now, Your turn"_

she smiled _"I have many names but you, you can call me Sombra"_

The name sounded oddly familiar, however he couldn't deny that her company was very welcome, it would be nice to not have to spend another holiday alone. Jesse looked at Sombra up close for the first time since their encounter, and was nearly blown away, her skin was tan and there was not a single blemish to be seen, her deep purple eyes were odd yet enticing.

" _Next round is on me, that sound good McCree?"_

" _can't argue with that."_

After a few hours and about half a dozen shots later the two friends were a bit inebriated, laughing, and sharing stories with each other.

" _Now one time my ol' buddy Jack, he had just gotten a brand new pulse rifle, that had a helix rocket attachment on it, he decided to try it out in the range without bracing himself tryna show off to one of the ladies, blasted himself into the back wall."_ Jesse started laughing a hearty laugh before finishing his story

" _left a human shaped imprint that we never got around to fixin."_

Sombra chuckled amused, and bewildered

" _What are you in the army?"_

he gathered himself before downing another shot

" _yeah something like that, anyways what do you do for fun?"_

" _Oh, I just play video games."_ She spoke softly

" _you sound just like my friend Hana, she's obsessed with video games damn near lives and breathes em."_ Jesse smiled at the thought, it had been awhile since he headed down to Mexico for Christmas, Hana was probably still at the base playing games and streaming to the world her skills at whatever the hell it was she was playing.

" _yeah sometimes she leaves, cans and shit around, but hell you can't tell her nothing."_

" _what about you got any good stories."_

Sombra frowned a little before replying

" _nah I'm just a home body, nothing really exciting to tell."_

He frowned at her answer surely someone who stuck out so much from the crowd had something exciting to tell, but he ultimately decided not to try and push it tonight, after all he had just met her and not everyone is as open as a tipsy Jesse McCree. The night slowly wore on as the two became closer friends, Sombra would do her best impersonation of an American accent while Jesse would give a great John Wayne impression. Jesse knew she had drank way too much when she stood up, and stumbled trying to show him that she could "Dance like them Spanish girls"

 _Christ she's a half seas over. And this aint exactly the best side of town to be on, maybe I should take her home. Make sure no one takes advantage of her…_

" _Sombra maybe we should call it quits"_

Sombra stumbled up to McCree and positioned her face almost uncomfortably close to his before slowly raising her pointer finger and placing it on his nose

" _Boop"_ She giggled seeming pleased with herself

 _Yepp she's done_

" _Come on now, you're gonna get some rest, you're gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow"_

Sombra's eyes lit up with childish glee _"I get to take a nap?"_ her words were slurred

Jesse smiled, even when things were rough, he was able to enjoy himself and forget about all the suffering in the world, he remembered all the good times he had, and even made new memories thanks to her.

" _Yepp we're goin home."_

 _End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What's The Story Morning Glory**

 **Summary**

 **Sombra wakes up with a killer hangover and a slight haze concerning the memories of last night.**

Beams of sunlight slipped past the blinds of a musty hotel room finding their mark on Sombra's face slowly rousing her from her deep sleep, as she opened her eyes her head pounded. The light rays felt like knives stabbing into her head and probing their way to her brain. She slowly sat up, which would be an action she would come to regret, her stomach churned and the room began to spin. Out of the corner of her eye she could make out the bathroom her only salvation. She stood up and her stomach lurched, she quickly stumbled into the bathroom falling to her knees barely making it to the toilet before last night's drinks came back to haunt her. When she seemed to cease her release she gently laid her head on the side of the porcelain bowl, quietly thanking it for how cold it was. Her eyes darted to the door, there was a man standing in the doorway, how long had he been there and what had he seen? as her vision cleared she realized it was Jesse, smiling with arms crossed leaning against the door frame.

"What's the story morning glory?"he chirped seemingly smug.

"Chingas tu" she grumbled.

"Woah now, I would never take advantage of a lady like that, I just wanted to make sure you was alright is all."

"Well I don't know about you, but I feel like shit."

Just then her stomach jumped again causing her to resume the expulsion of poison from her system. Jesse grimaced, it really did pain him to see such a beautiful girl in such an embarrassing position. He walked out of her view, and was gone for only a few moments before returning with a glass of water and a hand full of painkillers and vitamins.

"Here, Feliz Navidad, these should have ya feelin like normal in a jiffy."

"Oh, you shouldn't have." Her reply dripped with sarcasm.

She quickly downed the pain killers and vitamins, they were the chewy kind which for some reason seemed to bring her more comfort. As Sombra regained her senses she became more aware of her surroundings, including the dingy motel that she was in. The room had probably seen better days, there was water damage on the ceiling, a lamp on the bed side night stand with its shade tilted off center. Long cracks ran along the western wall from ceiling to floor.

"Maybe you should take a shower, might help you get the feeling of sick off ya" said Jesse pulling a concerned smile.

"No, no I think I'm fine" she replied exhausted trying to wave him off.

"You sure? You look like you've been wrestling with roadkill?"

"Really?" she replied surprised.

"I don't mean to be rude but, you look like ten miles of bad road."

"Okay, Okay I get it" She closed her eyes trying to clear her mind from any thoughts that may upset her stomach any further. She stood up slowly and turned to look over her shoulder.

"Can you, y'know give me some privacy."

"Sure thing."

Jesse walked out and took a seat on one of the beds in his dingy motel room, pondering his next move for what seemed like forever. He didn't know if staying would be a good idea, he had always been alone, a drifter moving from place to place, a vigilante whenever justice was needed in this world. Trying to connect with someone only ended up with them getting hurt, his mind drifted to Overwatch's downfall, and he felt a twinge of pain deep within him and his stomach churned.

 _Maybe I should just bug out of here, don't know if I wanna get caught up in someth-_

"Hey, Thanks for the help, and all." Sombra stood in the open doorframe with a towel hanging around her neck. McCree was surprised being interrupted in the middle of his thought, but he quickly collected himself before she noticed anything was off.

"No big deal, you were saying something about not having any place to go so I improvised."

"I guess I owe you one cowboy." she smirked.

"No, you don't owe me nothin, it's just something that had to be done, happy to be of service. And by the way it's not cowboy its Gunslinger. Now if you'll excuse me."

He stood up and headed towards the door; Only for Sombra to run up and block the door with her body, she looked down and noticed Jesse's prosthetic arm, her face was clearly stricken with awe and McCree responded to help put her at ease.

"I lost it a long time ago, aint nothing to worry about, it don't hurt a lick." He smiled to help assure her everything was fine.

"No, now I definitely owe you, I can't just expect a crippled man to take care of me and not give him anything in return. How about lunch?"

McCree frowned a little at the notion of being called a cripple but ultimately decided she didn't mean any harm by saying it, he pondered a little looking up to the ceiling as if asking some deity for some help with his decision, before finally looking back down to her and asking inquisitively.

"Tacos?"

"Its not Tuesday" she replied chuckling.

"Who cares, everyday can be Taco Tuesday" Jesse replied smiling with a big grin before opening the door and giving Sombra a candid "after you" gesture.

 _Maybe getting caught up in something for a little while aint such a bad thing._

 **. . . . . .**

The sun was high in the sky, as the two friends meandered through the downtown market. They finally decided to stop at a bright yellow taco truck. Jesse patted the side of the van

"Taco's from a bus, best food for a hangover!" he smiled content with himself

"Or you could've had something good, but whatever its me whose treating you." She remarked smirking.

They both ordered their food and proceeded to a plaza away from the market to sit down and enjoy their meal.

"So, you really aint got nothing exiting in your life?" Jesse broke the silence of their meal.

Sombra bit her lip, the thoughts in her head swirled conflicted.

 _I just met him, but yet he still helped me out. I don't have to tell him about everything, about…Talon. Maybe if I told him about Los Muertos, he might be satisfied._

"Well no, I sort of lied, I was actually in a gang once. I didn't say anything at first because I didn't think being an ex-gang member is a great icebreaker." she admitted.

"No shit, I was in a gang back when I was young too, but look none of that matters now. The scars from the past built us but they don't define us." He replied.

Sombra was surprised to find he used to be in a gang, but knowing that someone shared a shady past just like hers made her feel some sort of assurance. But it wasn't something she was ready to openly dwell on especially with someone she barely knew. as their meal came to end Jesse had a burning question on his mind regarding a possible arrangement for the holidays.

"Thank you for the meal, and listen if you aint got anywhere to go you could always tag along with me, I got a ranch house a bit north of here, and there's always a spare bed there and no shortage of adventures, if you're not yellow bellied that is."

"I'm no coward" she replied with a firm tone.

"You sure you wanna run away with a stranger?" he asked.

"I'm not running." She replied again reaffirming herself.

"Well looks like we've got a plan" he replied happily.

They made their way slowly back to the motel, Jesse checked them out and returned to Sombra who was waiting outside, leaning up against the wall of the building with her arms crossed.

"Well I hope we're not walking." She spoke calmly

"Of course not, I got set of wheels." He smiled and pointed to his car sitting in the lot, a black 1967 Ford Mustang with white racing stripes. It was Jesse's pride and joy, his baby.

"What's with that old hunk of junk" she replied unimpressed.

Jesse's jaw nearly hit the floor "Hunk o' Junk? I'll let you know missy that right there is a classic American muscle car, I restored it myself back in the day and I've been keeping it running strong since. This car is a part of me as much as my heart or lungs"

"Eh, it's just a car" she replied

Jesse knew she probably wouldn't be able to grasp the concept of his connection with his car he just hung his head in disappointment.

"C'mon let's just go" he said, his pride defeated.

"If you say so." She smiled happily

The leather seats of his mustang had baked in the afternoon sun for a few hours which made them almost unbearable to sit on, and one would only dare to ask Sombra about the effectiveness of metal seat belts in the searing heat.

"Hey, can I play some music; it's been while since I've listened to a good beat." Sombra asked Jesse smiling hoping he would grant her request

"Driver picks the music, Shotgun shuts their cake hole." he replied coolly.

"No fair." she frowned and crossed her arms. "you're not gonna play any of that country crap are you." She asked

"Nope, even better." he replied

Jesse slid a cassette tape into the deck and cranked the volume up as the starting rift for "Bon Jovi's Dead or Alive" started playing

"What is this?" she asked quizzically

"You mean to tell me you've never heard of Bon Jovi."

She shook her head no

Jesse rested his head against the steering wheel

"God, help you." he whispered

The two drove down the highway with the windows down, Jesse felt at peace a good road, good company, and good tunes.

"Feels like we're in a movie driving off into the sunset." he said heartily.

"Its 2pm." she replied impartially.

"Yepp." He smiled misty eyed.

 **End of Chapter 2**

So, I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter I have a lot planned for these characters in the next chapter so stay tuned for an exciting third chapter that will probably be my longest chapter yet, and thank you all so much for stopping bye and reading it means a lot~ Moby


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Home on the Range**

The car rattled as it hit a bump, waking Sombra from her nap. She had laid her head against the window, she looked around groggily at Jesse, who stared ahead, paying attention to the road. She realized there was a string of drool on her lips, slowly dripping down, the side of the car door, and she quickly wiped it away with her palm, and prayed that he hadn't seen her. She looked out the window and noticed the orange sun slowly crossing over the horizon. She could tell they had made good headway because everything had become more rural.

"Enjoy your nap, sleeping beauty?" Jesse said with a sly grin on his face.

"I did, thank you very much." She said pragmatically.

"Good, we're almost there, I'd say we're about a half hour out."

Sombra turned to look out the window and caught glimpse of a sign that read "Texas State Border in 25 miles."

She had almost forgotten that over years, North America had advanced diplomatically so much that open border travel had become a possibility. Hard to believe that a generation ago they would build up a wall only to tear it down.

 _I probably wasn't even a thought in my parent's head when that wall went down…come to think of it, I don't think my parents thought much of me even after I was born…_

"You doin alright?" Jesse asked noticing a sullen expression creeping upon her face.

Sombra fidgeted in her seat and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine just been a long trip." 

_Fuck, how does he always notice that somethings wrong…?_

"I know the face of trouble when I see it."

 _FUCK is he reading my mind!?_

"An' no, I ain't no psychic"

 _I'll have to keep my wits about me._

"Whatever you say cowboy" She replied coolly.

"Gunslinger." He corrected.

They both chuckled and shared a passing glance before all went awkwardly silent again.

Sombra luckily had a handheld gaming device that she always keeps with her, thankfully it was enough to stop her from going crazy during the long drive. They had just exited the highway and were heading down a long stretch of road that was surrounded by plains on either side, a sign on the side of the road said "Welcome to Texas, The Lone Star State." They took a left hand turn down a dirt road that that eventually lead up a hill, and to a what looked like a sizeable ranch style home. Sombra was surprised, admittedly she half expected to see a barn or an animal enclosure with cows and horses, but was ultimately disappointed that there wasn't one because of missed opportunities for good jokes. All things considered it was a nice place, painted white exterior, front steps leading up to a covered front porch, it even had a porch swing, as Jesse would put it.

"It ain't much, but it's enough."

She agreed, sometimes less was more. the car came to gentle halt. Jesse breathed out a sigh of relief, it had been a while since he had been here, even longer since he had a vacation. Sombra pushed open the car door and stepped out into the open. It wasn't too hot yet, in fact it was quite a lovely temperature to her, a cool breeze swept across her, the grassy plains moved in an evanescent dance. The morning sun gave off just enough heat to make up for the gentle breeze. It was pure bliss, Sombra was half tempted to just lay in the long grass and fall asleep, but ultimately decided she better let Jesse give her a tour of the place first. After all she was a guest here.

"You comin?" Jesse asked, already walking up the front porch steps.

Sombra was pulled out of her thoughts and back to reality, it took her a few seconds to register what he had even said before she smiled, nodded, and headed after him. Jesse opened the door, Sombra noticed that he didn't even unlock the door with a key, he just simply opened the door and walked in.

"What, no key?" she asked quizzically.

"Does it look like there's anyone around here to break into the place?" he replied sarcastically.

It was a stupid question, she blushed embarrassed that she even asked it in the first place. They stepped into the foyer of his home, the interior was surprisingly modern, the wood floor was dark and complemented the white walls very well. On the left was the living room, to the right a kitchen with dark granite counter tops, and an island. Copper pots and pans hung on a rack over the sink. Walking straight from the front door through the main hallway lead to two rooms.

"You'll have the master bedroom since you're my guest here." He stated as he opened the master bedroom door for her and waved her in.

The room had walls were painted a gentle blue, with a queen-sized bed pushed against the back-center wall with a nightstand on either side, a TV hung on the wall opposite the bed, there was a door that lead to the master bathroom which had a large bathtub. The cherry on top was a set of twin doors that led outside to the back porch, the view was quite pleasant.

"By the way, I think there's something you should know." Jesse said with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"What is it?" she replied hesitantly.

"Well, the place is kinda… y'know haunted, they say the land was built on top of an ancient Indian burial ground, that its cursed," His voice quieted into a hushed whisper "some say that the Devil himself visits here."

Sombra's blood almost ran cold, was all this a big mistake. Street thugs she could handle, but the goddamn devil himself? She wasn't by any means the most superstitious person in the world but, you can't help but hear people's stories about the evil and chaos the Devil has spread. Even someone like herself, someone who has worked with Talon, had something to fear. A single question burned in her mind now, "is this for real?"

"You mean El Diablo!?" was all she could blurt out.

 _Well I guess that's close enough._ she thought.

A few seconds of silence went by before Jesse let out a hearty laugh.

"I'm just fuckin with ya, the place aint haunted." he said cheerfully while wiping a tear from his eye.

Sombra's eye twitched. "You're a dick" she replied, obviously irked by his idea of a practical joke.

'Aww, you're cute when you're angry." He teased.

Heat rushed to Sombra's cheeks, no one had ever really referred to her as being cute, then again no one really ever teased her like that either, she was a tough girl after all. Get in her way, and you're liable to end up in some serious pain. But Jesse was different, she didn't quite describe how, but he was.

"I'm probably gonna end up sleepin on the couch, I tend to just nod off sometimes. Oh, and also, there's another room down the hall and a separate bathroom right across from ya."

"Thanks McCree." she smiled, and for a moment she found a moment of clarity, throughout all the shitty things her life she had found a grain of happiness, after being abandoned, being stabbed in the back, there was still a kind and gentle soul in the world who didn't care about her past. She moved closer to Jesse and wrapped her arms around him in an affectionate hug.

Jesse stood there shocked for a moment with his arms hanging at both of his sides before he realized he was standing there like a complete idiot, he didn't want to give her the wrong message, he wanted her to know that the feeling was mutual. He hugged her back, they stood like this for only a few minutes, but it felt like hours to the both of them, before Sombra broke from the embrace.

" Sorry, It's just that… No one has ever been this kind to me ever." she spoke softly.

"Kindness is in my blood." He replied smiling

She smiled and nodded.

"Well, I gotta go check on a few things, why don't ya take a bit to settle in."

"Will do" she replied.

Jesse turned and walked out of the room whistling to himself a tune that she couldn't make out. She closed the door to her room and turned around and started to unpack the little things she brought with her. She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she slowly pulled the phone out of her pocket and switched it on to check the message.

 _We're going to be on the move soon be ready, will contact you again soon -R_

Her heart sank as she read the text, it was only yesterday that she started to actually enjoy the time off she had. She shoved the phone back into her pocket. Her sadness eventually migrated to anger. She silently seethed before she punched the mattress, gritting her teeth.

"You're not the fuckin boss of me." she muttered.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **holy fuck i have like so many ideas for chapter 4 i'm trying not to make the chapter overly long but at the same time i want to develop the characters any ideas and comments are more than welcome, I could always use the extra help and direction.**

Post Note: In case something goes wrong or you're wondering about the state of another chapter or just would like to input some ideas you can head to the forum page below, Cheers! 3

forum/Western-Digital-News-and-Discussion-Forum/199977/


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sombra found herself standing in the middle of Jesse's living room with no recollection of how she got there. The whole damn place was a mess. The door was off its hinges laying on the ground, shards of glass sharp as serrated knives lay shattered in disarray. Spent cartridges of ammunition were scattered across the foyer. Bullet holes pocketed the walls and door frames, shotgun and revolver rounds by the looks of it. Then she noticed the blood. There was so much blood, a trail lead into the kitchen and around the corner. She swallowed hard, and her fists were clenched tight. She summoned all her courage and slowly began to follow the trail. She slowly crept into the kitchen, as she peeked around the corner her eyes widened in utter horror. McCree lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood, a large black blade had been lodged in between his eyes with a small note shoved on the blade. Sombra looked away and tried to keep herself from vomiting. She held in the tears that threatened to spill out. There lay the one human being that had ever shown her any real kindness, no strings attached. She approached his lifeless corpse, and knelt down beside him and closed his soulless eyes.

 _What kind of monster would do this?_

Sombra ripped the note off the blade and flipped it over, parsed the words, and dropped it in a mixture of anger and sadness.

" _Best wishes Sombra, R."_

"Bastardo."

Then she heard it, his haunting cackle. It was far off, no, no it was coming closer, he was coming for her. It was growing louder, so loud it was almost deafening, she could almost feel him upon her, her heart raced, sweat dripped from her brow, her breathing labored.

 _I'VE GOT TO HIDE, I NEED T-_

Before she could even finish her panicked thoughts she felt the barrel of his gun press against the back of her head.

"Sweet Dreams, niña."

She gasped and closed her eyes and braced for it to all be over.

 **. . . . . .**

Jesse stood alone in his kitchen, he was gathering the necessary ingredients to make himself a turkey sandwich.

"This is gonna be so much better than the slop they served us in the mess hall in Gibraltar."

Before he could finish the sandwich, he was overcome with the need to use the restroom. He headed toward the bathroom, but as he was about to open the door he heard Sombra muttering audibly. His curiosity got the better of him, he quietly opened her door so he could hear her more clearly. She was mumbling about hiding and running away, she was also breaking out in a cold sweat. From what Jesse could tell, she was having a nightmare, an intense one at that. He pondered on whether or not he should wake her up, how would she react when she found him shaking her awake? Ultimately he decided it was better to wake her up and bring her back to reality, then to let her suffer in a nightmare. Jesse slowly placed his hand on her shoulder, and gently rocked her back and forth.

"Hey Sombra, come on, wake up." he whispered.

It wasn't enough to wake her from her agitated slumber.

"Sombra, come on now, up and at em's"

Still not enough.

She muttered, "Please don't, I don't want to die."

Jesse felt a twinge of pain deep down inside of him. He had made a plea like that himself once, the pain he felt, the shame, all the more reason to wake her up immediately. He gave her one good hard shake.

"Sombra!" he barked.

Sombra shot upright, she was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. She was a goddamn mess.

"You doin alright? Seemed like there was a cheap horror movie going on in your head." Jesse smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a nightmare, I get them a lot, by the way, how did you know to come in and wake me up?"

Jesse told her the entire story, including the turkey sandwich and having to answer nature's call. Sombra just nodded, and pondered the meaning of the dream, was it a foreshadowing of events to come?

"Well, I'm gonna go finish making lunch if you don't mind." he chimed.

Jesse turned to exit and Sombra's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist tightly.

"No! Not the kitchen!" she pleaded.

"But...the turkey's gonna go bad!" he said innocently.

Sombra felt herself smile. It was just a nightmare, that's all there was to it.

"Well, in that case, you best start making a second one because I'm fucking starving."

Jesse chuckled and walked out before she could stand up from the bed. As she went to follow him out; she turned and looked at her cellphone and sneered.

"Puto Culo" she growled and followed McCree to the kitchen.

 **. . . . . .**

Jesse and Sombra sat on the couch, eating turkey sandwiches and rediscovering the joy of daytime television. Sombra held the remote flipping through channel after channel hoping something interesting would catch her eye.

"There's shit on." she conceded and tossed the remote down on a vacant cushion.

"Yepp." Jesse replied with a mouth full of turkey.

The sound of a 8-bit western tune started playing, Jesse looked down at his pockets, reached in and pulled out an ancient flip phone. He flipped it open and turned to her.

"I gotta take this, I'll be right back." he stated.

"Okay, see ya cowboy." she piped.

She could almost feel his disapproval as he walked out of the room; while Jesse took his call she sat there alone, watching a reality TV show about Omnics in Hollywood.

"Who the hell enjoys this shit?" she questioned.

Right as she was about to hear about Omnic Unit 34 was cheating on Omnic Unit 45 by simulating intercourse with the fire alarm, Jesse walked back into the living room, pushing his flip phone back into his pocket.

"Hate to spoil the finale for ya but Unit 47 is pregnant with Unit 23's database." he commented sarcastically

"Damn, and I was just beginning to enjoy this show." she muttered.

"So I hate to pry but who called you?"

"Oh, that was just an old friend of mine. We go way back, been friends for awhile now. She wanted to know if I was busy and I told her that I was just entertaining a new friend at my place and she asked if she could come pop in for a visit. I told her it was no trouble at all. She'll be here in a couple of hours."

"She?" Sombra questioned.

"Do I sense a hint of jealously?" he teased.

Sombra blushed for a second then regained her usual composure.

"Oh no, I'm fine with whatever putas you bring home." she joked.

Jesse threw back his head and laughed as he sat back down on the couch.

"Oh sorry honey, but they ain't for me." Jesse winked at her before letting out a hearty laugh.

Sombra caught the joke and slugged him hard on the shoulder which only made him laugh harder.

"So what is this mystery girl's name, cowboy?" she prodded.

"Its Gun- you know what, forget it, and I call her Munchkin."

"No, her actual name." she probed

"Yeah, its Munchkin" he reiterated.

"Alright, can't wait to meet Miss Munchkin then." she conceded knowing she probably couldn't pull her real name out of him.

The two settled in and continued watching television and drinking beer, waiting for his second guest to arrive. The shows never got any better which lead to them giving live commentary to try and make the shows actually funny.

"I still can't believe that Brenda is in love with Chad. Like, what does she even see in him." Sombra commented.

"It's the bad boy mentality, don't know why chicks love it, but they do." Jesse said lazily.

"What would you know about being a bad boy, cowboy?" Sombra asked inquisitively.

"Well, in my experience, they all seem to get that vibe from me the day after if you catch my drift" he boasted.

"Oh god, those poor women, how do they put up with you smelling like turkey sandwiches and motor oil." She said as she pinched her nose.

"Hey now, that ain't the truth! I don't smell like that…" Jesse said as he sniffed himself.

"Well...I could use some deodorant now that you mention it…"

Sombra proceeded to roll off the couch, laughing hysterically, laughing so hysterically she thought she was gonna meet Saint Peter at the Pearly Gates. Just as Jesse was gonna make a comment, the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me." Jesse said slightly perturbed.

He left to go answer the door leaving Sombra alone on the couch. Sombra then could hear a girl's voice, it was high pitched, and sounded vaguely familiar. Jesse came back into the living room followed by a short teenage girl. Sombra instantly recognized her. It was Hana Song, Aka .

"Oh my god, is that you?!"

Hana smiled and flashed her a peace sign.

"In the flesh, ...wait, do I know you?" Hana tapped her chin with her pointer finger as if it was helping her think. Apparently it did something, because Hana's eyes lit up.

"OMG, YOU'RE LATINASTARFIRE!" She cried out.

Sombra giggled, happy that Hana had recognized her.

"Latina star fire?" Jesse interjected confused. "What in the hell?"

"That's her stream name, you hermit!" Hana laughed.

"Oh damnit, this is gonna be a long night" Jesse sighed as he cracked open another beer.

"Yep now that I'm here, let's get this party started bitches!" Hana cheered.

Sombra cheered.

Jesse swigged his beer.

"Dear Lord, I don't ask for much, but please, PLEASE, Take me from this world peacefully tonight, Amen."

 **End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun had just disappeared over the horizon and night quickly came, however the television had become the perfect substitute for the sun. Jesse sat on his couch, sandwiched between two sugar-high females, cursing each other out over video games. At his feet rested several discarded beer bottles, all from within the last hour or two; he wasn't exactly sure. He was hammered, and he knew it, they didn't, but they didn't need to know. He had kept a pretty stoic look on his face so they couldn't really tell.

 _I. Am. Fucked._ The sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

Jesse stood up, his trousers almost falling down, he forgot he had taken off his belt when he was unwinding.

"I'm gonna take a leak ladies, I'll be back in a few" he slurred.

"EW, TMI" they both cried.

"T.M- you know what...fuck it." he groaned.

Jesse slowly trudged to the bathroom, and did his business. As he was zipping up he realized the time.

 _Maybe I should change into something more comfortable._ He thought.

Since he was out of the girls view, he wasted no energy pretending he was of stable balance and stumbled into the master bedroom. As he undid his belt and dropped his jeans, he looked over and saw Sombra's phone light up. She had a message. As he tied the draw strings on his grey sweatpants, he decided against his better nature and looked see what the text read. She had two missed calls and a text from a person named "R".

"That's a little strange, seems like this guy really wants to get a hold of her. Must be a boyfriend or somethin." he shrugged off the notion at first but the thought nagged at his mind as he left the room, he froze in the hallway.

" _She never said one thing about a boyfriend. Why would she hide something like this, is it going to be a problem with her being here?"_ his drunk mind raced with questions, his head started to spin.

" _This is too much for me right now, I'll try to process this in the morning, maybe I can get some answers to sort this mess out."_

Jesse stumbled down the hall back into the living room as the two girls had just finished and Hana cursed Sombra out, something about being a noob and Sombra stated something about base damage blah blah blah. Jesse could barely understand a word they were saying and decided that was for the best. He returned to his seat as the two turned their game system off.

"Well losers, I better catch some sleep before I pass out, TTYL." Hana said as she stretched.

" _Well they seem to be getting along well, that's always a good thing."_

"G'night Munchkin."Jesse smiled as he heard her curse him out under her breath.

"Guess I'll be turning in too." Sombra stood up and stretched out, before saying her goodnights and heading to bed.

"Well, guess it's just you and me couch..." he mumbled.

His eyelids began to close and he slowly started falling over. Eventually he succumbed to the force of gravity and plopped face down into his pillow, passed out.

 **. . . . . .**

"COME ON, WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD!" Hana jumped on the couch, rousing Jesse from his deep sleep, his head ached, probably due to the amount of beer he had drank. He glared at Hana before muttering 3 words.

"Fuck. Off. Munchkin." his words carried unspoken threats with them.

"Fine, me and Sombra are just gonna starve to death then" Hana said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"That's the plan." he muttered quietly and pulling the blanket he had over his head.

Hana reached over and quickly pulled the blanket off him and ran into the kitchen.

"Sombra! Quick! Hide! We angered the Big Bad Wolf!"

As much as he hated it sometimes, Hana was always like Jesse's little sister. Never leaving him alone, bugging him constantly, being a general pest. However, she was his pest and he was always willing to help her whenever she needed it.

"Alright, Imma count to three and if my blanket ain't back, we're gonna have some serious problems, Munchkin." he threatened.

"One" he shouted sternly.

"Tw- aw fuck it" he said less angrily. He swung his legs off the couch and sat up. He decided he might as well get up. Just because he was hung over, doesn't mean his guests should suffer.

"Alright you got me, I'm up, now what?!" he said defeated.

Sombra and Hana bolted out of the kitchen.

"PANCAKES!" they chimed.

Jesse chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I could go for some flapjacks myself."

Jesse stood up and headed into the kitchen, they followed closely behind him. As he dug through the pantry, he noticed he was running low on supplies. At least he still had everything to make pancakes to keep these two gremlins at bay.

"After I'm done makin' flapjack's I'm gonna have to head into town, i'm runnin low on supplies so if you need anything be sure to let me know." as he handed them a list of groceries.

Jesse was a master at cooking pancakes, he could even flip them behind his back which impressed Sombra and Hana. When he was finished he stacked each plate three pancakes high. As he finished his own plate, he looked over and saw they had both already begun digging in. Never had he seen two small girls like them put away so much food in one sitting so quickly.

"Good Lord, you two must've been hungry, never seen two girls devour McCree's famous homemade flapjacks." he said proudly.

"They're really good" Sombra said with a mouthful.

"Mmhmm" Hana mumbled as she shoveled another piece of pancake into her mouth.

After everyone had finished their breakfast, Jesse hopped in the shower as Sombra lounged on the couch and watched TV.

Jesse returned wearing a flannel shirt, jeans, a worn pair of boots and, of course, his hat.

"You two write down what you need me to pick up at the store?"

Sombra nodded and handed him a list of thing they would need.

Jesse pocketed the list and walked towards the front door and beckoned Sombra over to him.

"Alright I shouldn't be gone more than a few hours but just in case something happens and I should be out longer, I'm leaving you in charge. As you know Hana can be a little troublesome."

Just as he said this Hana ran behind them through the foyer into the living room, long jumping onto the couch cushions face first.

"Just, make sure she has enough water, take her out every now and then, and don't feed her after midnight."

"I HEARD THAT!" Hana yelled, throwing a fluffy bunny slipper at him, which hit him on the side of the face, with a resounding "squeak!"

Jesse's face didn't twitch, he didn't react at all, he just stood there, unyielding and blank.

"I should go before she thro-"

"Squeak!"

Before he could finish the sentence another slipper pelted him in the face.

Jesse looked defeated and glanced at Sombra stoically.

"Good luck." he sighed.

 **. . . . . .**

Sombra waved out the front window as Jesse pulled out of the driveway to run his errands. She was left in charge to make sure Hana didn't burn the place down or turn it into a trap house or something. At least they could talk alone and get to know each other better without Jesse joining in every 5 minutes commenting on their "youthful mannerisms."

"Is he gone?" Hana asked peeking over the top of the couch cushions.

"Yeah, he's gone now. You can come out of hiding." she said reassuringly.

"Awesome, hey could you be a bro and bring me my bunny slippers?" Hana asked innocently.

"Sure thing." she replied.

Sombra plopped down on the couch and handed Hana her slippers. She let out a sigh of relief, now she could finally unleash her inner sailor when cursing Hana out.

"Fancy a rematch Hana? 10 credits says I beat your ass!" Sombra bragged.

"You're on! But Y'know I play to win." She chimed.

The two turned on their game system, turned on their controllers, and switched into maximum concentration mode. The room was filled with screams and insults, "fuck this" and "fuck that." and "fuck you" and "you wish." as if these insults were commonplace.

"Ugh, C'mon using a rocket launcher? That's bullshit you butt nugget." Hana complained.

"I don't remember setting any rules for these engagements, you pleb." Sombra replied with smirk.

Hana's eyes widened with rage.

"What the fuck did you just fucking say to me i'll have you know I served in the Omnic Crisis..." Hana ranted.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Munchkin!" Sombra cut her off.

The game lasted another grueling 30 minutes before the final score was 56-49 in favor of Sombra.

"Hah, told you I would win this time, you owe me 10 credits!" Sombra cheered.

"Well, I don't exactly have that on me at the moment, but I could tell you anything you wanna know instead."

"Hmmm yeah I think that'll work." Sombra smiled devilishly.

She thought for a minute about what she wanted to ask before settling on a single question.

"So are you and Jesse a thing?" she said leaning back on the couch.

"What!, EW! NO! Jesse is like, more of an older brother to me, he always took care of me and made sure no one ever messed around with me. He's like family."

Sombra nodded as she processed her answer.

 _Interesting._

"What about you, Are you interested in him?" Hana asked inquisitively.

She was completely caught off guard by this question. Her cheeks felt hot, and she turned away slightly so Hana couldn't see her.

"I don't exactly know yet, he's an interesting guy but…I'm not really ready to make a commitment with anyone just yet."

"What is he not, like, your type or anything?" Hana probed.

"Well, he is a cowboy." Sombra joked trying to distance herself from this conversation

Hana laughed and tried to do her best Jesse McCree impression

"It's Gunslinger." she said with her best attempt at a southern drawl.

The two broke out in a fit of laughter.

 _I wonder what he's up to right now, probably at the store picking up our stuff._

The thought of Jesse just innocently browsing for menial items entertained her, she found herself admiring him, how good he looked in actual casual wear.

 _He is kinda cute…_

Sombra shook her head trying to clear those thoughts from her mind.

"Hey, wanna go for another round, I wanna earn back those ten credits!" Hana challenged.

"You're on." Sombra smirked.

 **. . . . . .**

Jesse pulled up in the small parking lot of the grocery store a couple of miles from his home. It was close enough for him to have to drive there every once and awhile and be stocked for a few weeks.

"Hope those two wrote everything down cause I'm sure as hell not coming back tomorrow." Jesse said to himself.

 _Say, I wonder what they all need? Probably soda and chips for the two of them and other little things. I should probably grab more beer and some whiskey, like a handle of Jack Daniels and some margarita mix for Taco Tuesday._

"It's gonna be a long week" Jesse chuckled.

"Alright, so let's see: chips, soda, toilet paper, flapjack mix, beer, Midol (whatever the hell that is), and tamp…" his voice trailed off.

"oh sonofabitch" Jesse groaned as he laid his head against the steering wheel.

"I could always bury them in the backyard, no one would notice." he contemplated.

Jesse sighed, got out of the car, closed the door behind him, walked to front door of the store and grabbed a cart. He went inside and gathered all of the items into the shopping cart, before heading to check out. He prayed that the cashier would not say anything about the female toiletries. The items were scanned slowly, one by one, until the cashier got to the tampons, he slowly looked up at Jesse.

 _Don't, Say, A, Fuckin, Word._ he threatened silently.

The cashier smiled and spoke casually

"Is it, uh, your first time having to buy these for your daughters?"

Jesse turned as white as sheet at the thought of Hana being one of his offspring. He decided it would just be better to bite his tongue than to try to explain the situation to the guy.

"Yeah, somethin like that." he muttered.

He bagged all of his items and hurried out of the store, stuffing the bags into his trunk, he turned his car on, gripped the steering wheel hard, and pressed his foot all the way down on the gas the entire way home.

The sun had went down by the time he got back home. He gathered the bags in his arms and brought them into the house. He walked passed the girls not saying anything as he brought food and supplies into the kitchen. When he finally returned with their bag he dropped on the ground in front of them muttering angrily.

"Here's your food and tampons…daughters." he seethed.

He trudged into the master bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Guess i'm sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight" Sombra muttered.

"But that's my room." Hana corrected.

"Sorry, but you've been voted off the island, loser." Sombra stated.

"I demand a retrial!" Hana demanded.

The two both laughed and then sat in complete silence, while Hana tried to beat her own high score on some side scrolling shooter game.

 _He's so embarrassed….and it's so cute._ Sombra found herself lost in a train of thought again.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Retribution.

Jesse awoke in his dimly lit bedroom, the first thing he noticed was that it was quiet. He was almost surprised, he hadn't been bothered by Hana or Sombra this morning. He got up and stretched before going into his closet and selecting a red flannel shirt. He put on sweatpants and unlocked the bedroom door. He pushed the door open, stepped into the hallway, he froze, his eyes widened in shock. The living room was completely trashed, the coffee table in the living room had been flipped over, couch cushions were ripped open and discarded on the floor. Glass lay shattered in tiny little pieces. The girls were nowhere to be seen, he searched in the guest bedroom and outside but he couldn't find a trace of them. He stood in the foyer of his torn up house, his head hung in defeat. Suddenly, his cellphone began to ring. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked to see who it was. It was a unknown number, he accepted the call and slowly lifted it to his ear.

"Hello?" Jesse spoke calmly.

"If you ever want to see the girls again, I suggest you listen carefully." the gravely voice had a thick Mexican accent.

Jesse was startled then gritted his teeth, and tightened his fist.

"You have my attention." he sneered.

"I want two thousand credits brought to a warehouse 30 miles east of you or we kill both these putas. You have 24 hours to make a decision...cowboy." the raspy voice mocked.

 _Los Muertos, you've been causin trouble around here for way too long..._

"I think I've already made my decision." Jesse snarled before hanging up and shoving the phone into his pocket.

There was a fire in his eyes, determination that even the devil would fear. Whoever it was that took the people he cared about would pay ten-fold. He trudged unwaveringly to a shed on the back end of his property, locked with a thick lock and chain.

"Damn, never did figure out where I put that darn key, oh well."

Jesse kicked the door so hard the hinges snapped and the doors came crashing down.

"Guess I don't need a key anyways." he said stoically.

Inside were three tables, one against the back wall and two on each side. On the back table lay a large black case and boxes of Winchester and revolver ammo that were stacked high on the side tables. Underneath were boxes of homemade flashbangs. He opened up the black case that held his trusty peacekeeper revolver, solid, made specially for him. Nestled inside the case was also a Winchester rifle which had been converted for him by the same gunsmith who made his revolver. He pulled them out of the case and laid them on the table. He attached a sling to his Winchester and set it back down. He loaded up a couple speed loaders for his revolver and stocked a bandolier full of Winchester rounds. He picked up his Bowie knife and slid into a sheathe on his right side. He slung the satchel full of flashbangs and a single breaching charge over his shoulder.

"Guess it's back to work." he said as he pulled out a cigar and lit it before taking a long draw then chambering a round into the rifle.

He headed out to his car and rested his guns on the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's seat and turning the ignition, bringing the V8 powered monster to life.

"No rest for the wicked." he said gripping the steering wheel hard.

He pushed the shifter into first gear and pulls out of his driveway, kicking up dirt as he sped down the highway.

The afternoon breeze blew warmly through the windows but Jesse could barely notice the heat. The only thing he could think about was the road and getting back at the sick bastards who took his friends and trashed his house.

 _One shot, one kill, that's the plan._

He realized how white his knuckles were and eased up the pressure he was putting on the steering wheel.

The drive didn't take long or maybe it did, he hadn't really been paying attention. The warehouse looked like was used for shipping containers but likely those containers carried drugs and weapons and were traded to organizations across the globe. Jesse parked around the side of a warehouse next to the destination, leaving his car hidden.

 _If the those two girls or my car have even a scratch on them when I'm finished, I'm burning this place down to the foundation._

He peered around the corner and saw that there were only two guards covering the entrance to the warehouse. Jesse smirked.

 _Amateurs_

Using the crates and containers as cover, he managed to get close enough to engage them without alerting the others inside. Jesse realized he was shaking pretty heavily and took a deep breath to steady his breathing. He pulled the revolver out of its holster and the Bowie knife out of it's sheath.

Before the guards could breathe, Jesse darted behind one, quickly slitting the guard's throat and using the dead guard's body to muffle the second shot planting a bullet in between his comrade's eyes. He dumped the bodies inside an empty crate in case any guards came on patrol but he doubted it. He crouched down and made his way to the front facing wall of the warehouse, pulling the breaching charge out of his satchel and placing it on the wall before stepping off to the side with his back against the warehouse. He held the detonator in his hand and paused.

" _If only Junkrat where here…"_ He cleared the thought from his head, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

His thumb pressed down hard on the detonator. The charge blasted a sizeable hole in the wall, followed by muffled screams. Jesse sprang straight into action, quickly pulling a flashbang out of his satchel and pulled the pin with his teeth then tossing it through the breach. He heard it "clink" once before it went off with a resounding bang, once again followed by more screams. He swept through the hole, pulling out his peacekeeper in one fluid motion. Two guards stood on either side of the entry point; they were covering their ears with their hands and shouting in Spanish. Jesse took the one on the left out first, shooting him through the top of his head before turning his attention to the second guard which he kicked down before placing a shot through the center of his skull. Hearing the explosion and screaming, two guards came running straight ahead of him. He holstered his revolver and quickly grabbed his Winchester off his back, spinning it around his hand and cocking the lever action at the same time before firing the rifle at the two hapless gangsters. The first shot hit home right in between the eyes, dropping him hard. He cocked the rifle again, and fired. The second shot hit the guard in the shoulder, taking him down to the ground, but not killing him.

"Damn, my aims' a little off." he mumbled.

Jesse walked alongside the incapacitated man, stopping to look down at him then cocking his rifle, placing the barrel to his head, and pulling the trigger, covering him a spatter of blood.

"That's better." he smiled.

He slung the Winchester around his shoulder and unholstered his peacekeeper once again before continuing further into the warehouse. On either side of him were rows of pallets about 20 feet high and created a fast network of alleys that were dimly lit.

 _Perfect spot for an ambu-_

A guard jumped out from the left side and clocked Jesse right in his jaw. Jesse gripped the hilt of his knife tightly with his left hand before slicing in a upward motion, cutting the man from his stomach to his throat, blood spraying from the wound, covering McCree's shirt in blood. He started running down toward the back end of the warehouse, 4 guards stepped from the shadows carrying low end assault rifles.

 _Three bullets, four targets, no problem._

Jesse's quickly raised his revolver taking two quick shots at the two rightmost guards. Hitting both in the head, causing a spray of blood, the spray got into one of the guard's eyes causing him to stumble in front of his comrade, blinded. Jesse lined up the shot and took it, the bullet traveled through the first guard's skull before tumbling and embedding itself into the second guard's cranium.

"And that's how the west was won."

Jesse took a second to reload his peacekeeper, exchanging his empty speed loader for a full one.

 _They shouldn't be far, think most of the gang is behind me now wishing they were still in church._

Jesse saw a set of steel doors at the end.

"Bingo" Jesse grinned.

As he approached the doors, a gang member jumped out from behind a set of boxes and shot Jesse with a small 9mm pistol. The shot didn't even seem to faze him. Jesse whipped out his pistol and proceeded to pistol whip the gang member before planting a bullet through the side of his head.

"Sorry partner, but my gun is bigger." he said cooly.

Jesse put his ear to the doors and could hear two high pitched muffled voices swearing in various languages, and a man trying to hush them.

"Gotcha, you snake" he growled.

In one swift kick, the doors swung open and Jesse brought his gun to bear on the man in the room. The girls sat on two chairs facing opposite of each other with their arms tied to their sides and duct tape over their mouths. Behind them stood a scrawny man, his face painted to resemble a skull and held a pistol to the backs of each of the girl's heads

"Drop the fucking gun, esé! Unless you want these girls brains all over the floor!" the man said.

Jesse noticed how much the man was shaking, he was obviously the lieutenant considering he was trying to give him orders.

"Alright, alright, let's not get hasty fella." he said calmly, laying his revolver and Winchester down.

"Good, now, what the fuck are doing here man?!" the lieutenant screamed.

"First you wreck my home, then you kidnap my friends, finally…" he pointed to his shirt.

"You owe me for dry cleaning, fuckstick." he finished. Jesse slowly stepped forward.

The lieutenant jabbed the barrels against the girl's heads. Both Sombra and Hana eyes squeezed tight and the look of fear on their faces shook Jesse.

"Hey! Don't take another fuckin' step man, or the kid and the little Talon puta gets it."

Jesse's breath and composure faltered for a brief moment, before he regained his calm demeanor.

 _We'll have to have a nice chat later, Sombra_

He stood about 15 feet away from them, he couldn't draw his guns, even he wasn't fast enough for that, he had to do something clever. He pulled his knife from his belt and held it in both his hands looking down at it almost as if admiring the craftsmanship.

"Hey! Are you listening to me cowb-"

As the lieutenant was shouting, Jesse had taken the knife in between his thumb and forefinger, he raised the knife back and threw it forward. It flew making a low whooshing sound as it passed in between the girls and into the chest of the lieutenant. Jesse walked up to the lieutenant who was now laying on the ground, coughing up blood. He held his peacekeeper in his right hand which was hanging down by his side and placed the barrel between the wounded man's eyes.

"It's Gunslinger..." he muttered before pulling the trigger.

End of Chapter Notes

So, I've been watching too much john wick and obviously this chapter was heavily inspired by revenge fueled killing spree, so yeah I don't want it to be misconstrued, Jesse isn't a cold bastard it's just when you fuck with him, wreck his house and kidnap is friends especially Hana he will go through any length to save them, anyways next chapter is Feels Time so stay tuned ya'll. Cheers! 3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Doubts

Jesse didn't take his time untying Sombra and Hana. He knew the longer they lingered in the warehouse, the higher the chance that more Los Muertos goons would arrive and his rescue attempt would end with him not riding off into the metaphorical sunset.

"C'mon you two, we need to make ourselves scarce and fast" he warned.

They made their way back through the warehouse, McCree tracing his, quite literal, footsteps. He forgot how much blood the human body could hold and frankly, the sooner they left, the less sick he would feel. Jesse never enjoyed killing people, Omnics were one thing, but people were a whole different feeling.

 _Just...keep moving. We need to get out of here and get home quickly._

Finally, they made it back to McCree's car. Jesse thanked the stars that his precious car hadn't been hit during the firefight. They all piled in and quickly peeled out of the warehouse complex as quickly as they could manage.

"OMG. Jesse that was soooo cool! You like, went full rage mode and threw that knife right into that fucking dude's face!" Hana applauded.

"Yeah, Yeah, it's just what i do" Jesse dismissed.

The whole car ride back, Hana continued to bombard the two of them with praise and excitement but McCree was quiet. He didn't once take his eyes off the road and occasionally checking the rearview mirror to see if they were being followed. His hand was clutched tightly around the steering wheel and looked like the wheel would snap if he turned it too hard. Sombra knew what bothered him, he knew now. He knew who she was, what she did, and what she is, or maybe was.

 _I can't blame him for being angry. I'd be pissed too. Just wish he'd say something. This silence is killing me._

With Jesse driving it didn't take them long to get back to McCree's home. Jesse said nothing as he pulled into the driveway and silently got out of his car and walked into the living room. Hana seemed to be completely oblivious to McCree's suddenly lack of mirth or excitement. Sombra was the last to come inside and closed the door behind her. As she was taking off her shoes, she could here McCree stop pacing and gather himself.

 _Here it comes_

"So, when did you plan on telling us?" Jesse muttered quietly

"I...I wanna say i'm so-"

"No! don't you dare say it, you don't get to be sorry!" Jesse barked.

"I...I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this…" Sombra stuttered.

"Oh, so we would've never had known until a gun was against our skulls? Classic Talon.."

"I never wanted you two to get hurt!" Sombra said, trying to defend herself.

"Get hurt?! You got yourself and Hana abducted! This wasn't some fucked up training exercise, we could've died! Had I missed that knife i'd be digging graves, Sombra. Shit, how the hell am i supposed to trust a Talon agent? Bunch of assassins in the dark..."

"Hey, listen cabron, you don't know anything about Talon or what we do!" Sombra retorted.

"do I look like I was fuckin born yesterday! You know your little friend R? I get it now, stands for Reaper or as I know him, Gabriel motherfucking Reyes: Leader of Blackwatch, former ally to Overwatch and my mentor. Or was till he and fucking Morrison tore our family apart. You don't get it Sombra, there isn't anything more heartbreakin till you see the man who saved your life try and kill your family. So yeah, I guess you could say I know a thing or two about Talon, considering it took the one thing I loved away from me.

Jesse took off his shirt and showed her the bullet wound in his upper chest.

"Hell, for all i know, you could've very well been the person to put that bullet in my chest." he snarled.

Sombra could feel herself breaking down. She didn't want to be bad. She just wanted friends, to feel safe, to feel...cared for. She didn't enjoy feeling hurt all the time and only until she met Jesse and Hana did she feel happy and here she is, guilty of almost getting them killed. She just wanted to crawl away and hide. To be invisible and hide herself from the world that never seemed to stop hurting her.

"I...I…" she stuttered.

"And furthermore, If this was all a setup, why were you tied up?!" McCree questioned angrily.

"I. DON'T. KNOW!" Sombra screamed.

She buried her face in her hands and ran into the master bedroom, slamming the door hard and locking it. Sombra finally let the tears out. Years of running, hiding, killing, stealing. All that time she was trying to suppress all the sadness, the fear, the regret. The tears came, small and few, then they grew in numbers to a sob, then finally into a full blown breakdown. She buried her head in the pillow and tried to stem the flow of tears but to no avail. She grabbed the pillow and curled around it and held it tight against her.

 **. . . . .**

Sombra had ran into his room and locked it. He couldn't tell what he was anymore. Was he sad? Was he angry? Maybe both? He let out a huge sigh and collapsed on the couch. He had completely forgotten that, in his fury, Hana had witnessed the whole thing. He turned to look at her sitting next to him on the couch, wide eyed and jaw agape.

 _Oh shit_

"What. the fuck. was that?!" she demanded.

"Look, I don't enjoy yelling at people alright? She could've gotten us killed" Jesse pleaded.

"Well, besides your neat little scratch on your chest, which we should get taken care of, we're all fine!" she screamed.

"Yeah, well what if you weren't? Something bad could've happened, Hana!"

"If you failed to notice, nothing bad happened! Yeah, we got kidnapped but you saved us! That's all there is to it."

"Hana, she's Talon, she's the enemy remember? She could easily kill us in our sleep or poison us or-"

"Jesse, if she wanted us dead, she would've done it by now" she stated coldly.

Jesse sat back in his seat, slouching and hanging his head. He was so tired and drained from the events that had happened but he knew Hana was right.

"Jesse, you may not see what I see but what I see is a girl who wants what anyone else wants. A home and people who care about her. She's been nothing but pleasant. She's a good person Jesse, see her for her, not for who she associates with. And you were a real asshole to her, like straight up douche."

Jesse felt a wave of regret wash over him. He hadn't felt this way in years. Hana was right, he had been a real ass to Sombra.

"Yeah...you're right...but what do I do? I've been so horrible to her." Jesse mumbled.

Hana leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Well, first of, apologize. She if she'll forgive you. After the shit you said, you'd be pretty damn lucky if she does." She stated.

McCree nodded slowly.

"Then what?"

"Well, you see what her reaction is and deal with it. Just...she's hurt Jesse, she hasn't had it easy and if you wanna make things right, you gotta understand that." Hana affirmed.

Jesse stood up and adjusted himself before walking down the hall and knocking on the door.

 _Shit, this ain't gonna be easy._

"Go away, leave me alone!" he heard muffled from behind the door.

"Listen, I just wanna talk, i promise i won't yell or scream. Honest."

"Yeah, right" she said sarcastically.

"Sombra, please, I wanna apologize. Face to face so can you please-"

The door unlocked and opened slight. Jesse pushed it open and saw her and his heart sunk. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a pillow against her chest. She had been crying, a lot at that. His sheets looked soaked. He felt awful, knowing all of this was his fault. She scooted over on the bed and gave him room for him to sit next to her.

"Thank you, I wanted to make amends." He said honestly.

Sombra nodded slowly.

"I can have my things together and packed in a few minutes, i don't want to be a liability to you and Hana." she stated coldly.

"What?! No! Listen, what I said was wrong, dead wrong. I hurt you and for that I can never forgive myself." McCree said.

"I don't quite know how to say it but every since you came around and joined us, it's been pretty peaceful around here. Hasn't been this at ease in some time. I guess what I'm trying to say is, i don't want you to leave because i wouldn't feel right without you here."

There was nothing but silence.

 _damn it, I've really fucked it up this time._

Then, Sombra started to cry again. McCree was startled by this.

"Hey, come on now, i'm sorry and-"

Sombra wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder, leaving streaks of tears down his shirt. Jesse was shocked, not entirely sure of how to act and decides to place his arms around her and pull her into a tight hug.

"Shhhh, it's okay darlin, let it out." he said softly.

Sombra cried harder and McCree was compelled to do something he had never done before. Slowly, he ran his fingers under her chin and pulled it up, out of his shoulder. For a bit, he stared into her deep purple easy.

 _Damn you're gorgeous_

"Don't ever go running off again, y'hear? You damn near scared me half to death." he mumbled quietly.

Her face was red from tears but her cheeks were a weird rosey pink color. He noticed it and felt the heat shoot straight into his ears. He quickly let go off her face and stood up.

"Well, I should let you get some rest. It's been a long day for and Hana. Tomorrow is another day" he said with a smile. He went to turn to leave but he felt something grab his hand. He turned and saw Sombra grasping his hand tightly.

 _Ah hell, her eyes could turn a man to jelly if they wanted to_

"Um, need something?" he said innocently.

"I..um...remember when I said I got nightmares often" she said sheepishly.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Well, you think you could uh, stay and wake me up if i have one?" she said innocently.

"Sure, but uh, where would i sleep?" he asked inquisitively.

Sombra moved over in the bed and patted the area next to here.

 _HolyShitHolyShitHolyShitHolyShitHolyShit_

"Sure" he stated cooly.

She nervously cracks a smile. McCree excuse himself to the restroom in order to change and when he returns, she was already in her pajamas and fast asleep.

"She must've been tuckered out something fierce." he chuckled to himself.

McCree pulled up the covers and settled in next to her as the evening light slowly passed beneath the foothills and night quickly became ruler of the skies.

 _This is nice, i could get used to this_

"McCree?"

 _Shit, she's awake_

"It's Jesse, and what do you need darlin?" he asked

"Nothing" she said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Just wanted to say thank you"

"Hehe, anytime" Jesse mumbled as he slowly nodded off with her cuddled up close to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Conversion Theory

Jesse slowly awoke when the sun's dim glow penetrated the closed blinds. He looked down and saw that Sombra was still within his embrace. Her face was buried in his shirt, her breathing slow and even. Jesse felt his heart melting, she was so beautiful and he found himself regretting ever even yelling at her. Suddenly Sombra stirred, she groaned before slowly rolling on her back and sitting up slowly. She looked over at him her eyes half closed and her speech slow as she began to awaken.

"Oh...Hi there...Jesse." she smiled.

"Mornin' Sombra." he replied.

Suddenly, they felt that eyes were upon them, they both turned unanimously to see Hana peering through a crack in the door, her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide. When she dropped her hand, it revealed a devilish grin. She then darted out of view, giggling. Jesse shifted as he was about to get out of bed before he realised Sombra had curled back into his arms with her eyes closed.

"Five more minutes.." she pleaded.

"Alright, but then we gotta get up. If we don't feed Hana, she might explode."

"Fine." she muttered defeated.

After the allotted five minutes had passed, Jesse was the first to walk out into his living room, which the sun had generously invaded, dust particles danced in the epherescant beams of yellowish light. He found Hana on the couch playing games, but she still had the same grin on her face.

"If you don't knock that off, your face will get stuck like that."

Hana stuck out her tongue.

"Up yours, old man!" she mocked.

"Old ma-, I'm thirty seven!" he replied defensively.

"Whatever you say Jesse" she winked.

" _If I hadn't risked my life saving your ass, I would kill you right now."_

Jesse went into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast, bacon and eggs, an American classic, at least in his mind. He heard Hana bound in and sit at the dining table, followed by Sombra slowly meandering and plopping down on a chair. The sound of sizzling bacon grease was the only sound to be heard.

"Soo...did you fuck?" Hana broke the silence.

"Hana! That's rude!" Jesse berated as he placed their meal in front of them.

"Yepp." Sombra said with only a hint of sarcasm.

The sarcasm seemed to go unnoticed by both Jesse and Hana because Jesse's jaw almost hit the floor.

"What!?" Jesse almost shouted surprised.

Hana ran out screaming. "Ew ew ew ew!"

Jesse looked at Sombra in bewilderment.

"Did we actu-"

"No." she smiled wickedly.

"Well you're gonna have to tel-"

"You're like her brother, it's in your hands now." she cut him off again; before standing up quickly and taking her breakfast to the living room. Jesse sighed and rubbed his temple before following her. Hana sat quietly her face red.

"Look Hana, nothing happened, it's just a joke." Jesse assured.

"Yeah Hana, I was screwing with you, I wouldn't do anything with Jesse, that would be loco." Sombra chimed in.

" _Oh really?"_ Jesse thought to himself _"Two can play at this game."_

"Well, nothing serious happened, but on the other hand, I never knew Latino women were so good with their hands." Jesse said almost matter of factly.

Hana's face reddened even more and the look on Sombra's face was priceless.

"I think I'm gonna die." Hana stated weakly.

"No you're not, I was just fuckin with ya, nothin' happened, swear on my life." he promised.

Hana slowly eased up and stuck out her tongue.

"You both need Jesus." she replied.

They all laughed, the first time they had all laughed since yesterday's incident, as if all transgressions had been washed away.

"Look, I hate to bring this up now but it needs to be talked about. Sombra, I need to know why Talon kidnapped you." Jesse asked seriously.

Sombra took in a deep breath and looked down quietly for a moment before finally speaking.

"I was ignoring Reaper, he wanted me on a mission. Why? I don't exactly know."

Jesse nodded "What is it exactly that Gabe needed you for? Like why did he recruit you?"

Sombra held up her hand and Jesse stared at it inquisitively.

"You...give good massages?" Jesse asked sheepishly.

Sombra's eye twitched before she realized she wasn't wearing her gauntlets. She then stood up turned around, and lifted up her shirt slightly so he could see the implant she had on her spine. Jesse's cheeks turned a little pink and the sight of the small of her back but he pressed on.

"So, what exactly does it do for ya?" he asked puzzled.

"It basically makes my body a computer, in a way, I can hack computers just by touching them." She frowned; a part of her felt like she had sold her soul just to become the ultimate hacker, was it really worth it?

"Interesting." was all Jesse said.

"So, Talon kidnaps one of their own operatives because she goes AWOL," Jesse seemed focused on putting the whole picture together.

"Not to mention it's probably Gabe who ordered it to be done. Do we know if Los Muertos had reported to Talon that they had captured you?" he questioned her.

"As far as I know, he never was able to make contact." she replied.

"Okay, that means we still have some time, as for now, we need to move and lay low. Los Muertos knows where this place is and we can't risk being outmanned and outgunned again." Jesse stated.

"Did you have some place in mind Jesse, maybe Hana's place perhaps?" she said a bit sarcastically, a part of her felt that the situation was a tad bit hopeless. Reaper usually got what he wanted.

"Not quite, There's an Overwatch outpost that my team is using at the moment, but before we make anything set in stone, I need to know one thing."

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"Would you be willing to join us? I mean total conversion, no trying to split between the two of us, can you handle that?

Sombra mulled it over in her head. The agents of Talon used to be her friends, but they had turned on her, ordered her to be kidnapped just so she could be a part of their little operations. They definitely weren't her friends anymore, but was she ready to leave it all behind and join another organization. She could just spend her life on the run, but that's no life at all; Overwatch was a fresh start. It was the best option she had. She finally settled on a answer.

"Absolutely." she stated calmly.

Jesse was silent for a moment before finally speaking. "Well then, I'll put in a call to Winston see what I can do."

"OOH, OOH, tell Winston I said hi!" Hana chimed in, Jesse had almost forgotten that she was even sitting there, though it was nice to see she came out of her shocked state.

"Will do Munchkin, now I'll be right back." Jesse grinned. He stood up from his comfortable position on the couch and proceeded to his bedroom so he could make his call in private. He quickly dialed Winston's number, anxious himself to see if he could get a handle on the situation. The phone rang once, twice, then he finally heard a gruff voice on the other end.

"Hello, This is Winston, uh… you probably already know that since you have my number…"

"Winston, how are you big fella?!" Jesse said cheerfully.

"Big? I... I've lost 10 pounds, I've been exercising regularly!"

"Listen, all that aside, I've got a favor I need from you and I need you to trust me; this gonna be something serious."

"I'm listening." Winston said his tone serious.

"Okay, long story short, there's this girl, we spent some time together for the holidays, turns out she's an ex agent of talon, because she got kidnapped and she doesnt want to be in an organization that kidnaps their own members, so...we need a place to stay and I was thinking she could join Overwatch because she's got some serious skills with computers. So what do ya think?" Jesse finally ended his long winded epic.

"Jesse...Just when did all of this happen?"

"Uh...What day is today?"

"It's Tuesday."

"Soooo...Yesterday."

"Jesse, do you think I was born yesterday? Do you seriously think I would ever let a Talon agent, whether she's a terminated agent or not, into our organization?! Did you fall and hit your head hard or did you forget that we are at war with them?!"

"I haven't forgotten." Jesse snarled.

"Listen Winston, Talon just betrayed her and now she needs our help and I thought you would be someone who would get that. Isn't that what we are about, helping out others?"

For a moment everything was silent before Winston finally huffed.

"Fine, she can come, but she is going to be severely limited in her activities until she proves that she is on our side and a valuable asset to the team." Winston said coldly.

"Thank you Winston...I promise you won't regret this."

"You better hope so..."

"Wait, before you go, Hana says hi."

"Tell Hana I said hello and that I look forward to seeing her soon...Winston out."

Jesse smiled to himself, at least it worked, she can become a part of Overwatch. She could start anew. It was better than nothing. Jesse closed his phone and opened the door to his bedroom to find Hana and Sombra had been both kneeling down with their ears pressed against the door.

"Can I help you?" Jesse asked a bit sarcastically.

"We just really wanted to know what the deal was. Winston sounded pretty angry." Hana said

"Yeah, Winston does go bananas sometimes." Jesse joked.

Hana sputtered as she tried to hold in laughter, Sombra didn't get it but she didn't care she wanted to know about Overwatch.

"What about Overwatch, can I join!?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah I got you in, but just know you are going to be severely limited on what you can do for awhile, so you better be on your best behavior." Jesse said smugly.

"I can do that" she replied.

Hana busted out with laughter, tears flowing from her eyes as she fell on her side and curled up into a ball.

"Hana, what is so funny?" Sombra asked quizzically.

"HE'S A MONKEY!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Welcome to the Family

Jesse finished packing his weapons into a black hard case, locking the silver clamps tightly and placing it in the back of the ship that Winston had sent for them, which was a mighty fine idea, considering the PETRAS act, the act the deemed all Overwatch activity illegal was still enabled. The UN would probably question two ex overwatch associates and a Mexican woman getting on a plane together to an old Overwatch outpost, with weapons. This was much more discreet. Sombra had her gauntlets put in a purple case, which she ultimately decided to keep it with her considering their worth and without them she would be damn near useless. Jesse was on the phone, shouting something about an "American Classic", waving his free hand around as if animating his speech would help get his point across. Finally, he hung up and returned his phone to his pocket.

"What was that about?" Hana asked as Jesse walked by.

"I convinced Winston to send a ship for my car." Jesse smiled, pleased with himself.

The two girls looked at each other, rolled their eyes and began laughing. Jesse was about to retort but ended up deciding against wasting his breath. Just then, something zipped right in front of him. A slim girl with medium length hair wearing a bright orange jump suit.

"Oi Jesse, you almost ready, love?" The woman said with her obviously british accent.

"Yeah Lena, just gathering a few things, hold your horses." Jesse confirmed.

"Right, what about Hana and your bird?" she asked peeking over Jesse's shoulder. She saw Sombra standing awkwardly before she looked back at Jesse.

"Oh Jesse, you bad boy, I had no idea you were into latina girls, little weird you're bringing her with us. Does it cost extra?" she inquired.

Jesse facepalmed. He wondered why everyone saw him as a drunken gunslinger who made his company with whores all the time. Until he remembered for a time he was a drunken gunslinger who made his company with whores all the time.

"Lena, she's the new recruit…" Jesse sighed.

"OHHHH!" she exclaimed before zipping past him so she was standing in front of Sombra and Hana.

"Ello Hana, and 'ello Miss." she chirped.

"Sombra, just call me Sombra." she said sort of reserved.

"Well, Nice to meet ya Sombra, my name's Lena but most people know me as Tracer!" she puffed out her chest and put her hands on her hips, taking a heroic stance.

Sombra smiled a bit, Lena seemed a bit playful just like her, except Sombra's playfulness masks her feelings of doubt and loneliness. She shook these thoughts from her head before speaking again.

"Nice to meet you too, Lena." she smiled.

"Leeennaaa!" Hana screamed in excitement before hugging Lena in a tight embrace.

"Aw Hana, I missed ya too. But we better get going soon or Winston is gonna think somethin' happened."

"She's right, we need to stop grazin' like cattle and move on." Jesse cut in.

"Right!" Lena confirmed.

"But who's the pilot?" Sombra asked confused.

Lena donned a pair of aviator glasses and smiled.

"I'm your pilot, love!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The metal ship shuddered and seatbelts on vacant seats jingled restlessly. The ship leaned from one side to other. Sombra sat awake and nervous, Jesse and Hana had fallen asleep about a half an hour ago. She hated to admit it but she was nervous, she never got along with people and was always a loner, how would she begin to fit in here?

"Nervous are ya, love?" Tracer chimed in from the cockpit.

"I'm just a bit on edge. I've never really fit in well." Sombra admitted.

"Aw that's alright, we have our fair share of misfits at Overwatch but remember, misfit or not, we all have something that makes us great!" Tracer beamed cheerfully back at her.

"Misfits in Overwatch? How so?" Sombra asked quizzically.

"Well for instance, there's me love." Tracer answered.

"You? But you look normal."

Tracer laughed at the notion of being called normal, for those who actually knew her, Tracer was far from normal.

"Haha, normal, that's cute love, see this thing strapped to my chest? It's a chrono accelerator." Tracer explained.

"Chrono-what?" Sombra asked puzzled.

"Basically, it keeps me anchored to this current time. See, a long time ago Overwatch hired me to test a new line of fighter jets that could teleport to locations, unfortunately, there was a malfunction and I kind of lost myself in time. I would fade in and out of timelines, that is, until Winston built this chrono accelerator and basically saved my life. So you see, we all have our quirks that would pin us as misfits or outcasts, but that's also the stuff that makes us heroes." Tracer smiled.

Her smile and kind words touched Sombra, she felt some of the nervousness within her wash away, as it was replaced with a warmth that she could barely begin to describe.

"How long before we get there?" Sombra inquired.

"Oh we're arriving now love, if you look out and to the right, you can barely make out the base."

Sombra peered out where Tracer had indicated and she could make out a little alcove that was carved into the rock face, white buildings were scattered about, a few hangers lined the edge as if greeting the ships that would fly here, if only that were the case. The base looked dead and long abandoned, however she assumed that's what they were going for. It was in a good place tucked away enough to avoid the public eye, but they still had access to the mainland so they weren't entirely cut off from the city.

"The locals are Spanish, so that's a plus for ya right?" Tracer chimed.

"I'm Mexican, there's a difference." Sombra corrected.

"Eehhh." Tracer shrugged knowing she didn't possess enough willpower and a long enough attention span to last through the explanation of what the differences were.

"Anyways, you should take a seat love, we should be landin' anytime now."

Sombra nodded and headed back to her seat, Jesse and Hana were still passed out, she wondered to herself how many times they had made this flight, butterflies once again flew in her stomach as they made their descent.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The side door on the ship let out a hydraulic hiss as pressure was released and the door slowly opened. Winston stood on all fours ready to greet them, a large ape humanoid man, was the only way to describe him. He could do all the things a human could do and more. Jesse was the first person to depart from the ship.

"Winston, it's been awhile partner!" Jesse smiled.

"Likewise Jesse, haven't seen you since your mission went south in Rio." Winston retorted sarcastically.

"Listen Winston, what happened in Rio stays in Rio." The two laughed while reminiscing until Hana bolted from the ship and leaped at Winston who caught her in his arms.

"Woah! How are you Miss Hana Song."

"I'm pretty damn good Winston." Hana beamed.

"That's good to hear." Winston smiled back at her.

Tracer zipped into view and greeted Winston warmly before rapidly telling him she had a few things to do and zipping off again. Sombra was the last to leave the ship, she slowly walked into view, she was obviously nervous and a little bit afraid, after all, she used to be their enemy, shit, she even had stolen the translocator from them. How could she ever explain that? So many questions raced through her mind before she was interrupted.

"And you are Miss Sombra I take it?" Winston asked in a slightly more serious tone.

"Yes, I am." Sombra confirmed.

"I am pleased to welcome you to our humble home away from home, you and I have much to discuss and we will do so in private, but before all of that I set aside a room for you, Hana can show you, since she's your neighbor."

"Aw hell yeah, this shit is gonna be lit!" Hana cheered.

"Thank you Winston." Sombra smiled.

"Run along now, I have some work to do."

"C'mon Sombra, come meet the rest of the family." Jesse beckoned her over.

"Alright, I'm coming." she nodded and followed him.

Jesse led her out of the hangar and to a tall white square building with a few things detailed on it, including the Overwatch sigil painted right above the door. Jesse punched a number into the security panel and the doors parted and led into what looked like a dorm.

"Ah, it's good to be back." Jesse breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jesse is zat you! Vere have you been my friend!" A large man standing at least 6 and a half feet high approached Jesse.

"Reinhardt, I see you're still up and kickin, you ol' bastard."

"Of course I am, you know I cannot rest until justice is done! Ahh and is zis the new recruit I've heard about?"

"Yeah, this is Sombra, she's gonna be workin with us now."

"Aha! Pleased to meet you fraulein."

Sombra was a little intimidated, he was a giant of a man, she smiled weakly and nodded.

"Likewise sir." she said softly.

"Sir? Just call me Reinhardt, we're all family here."

Sombra smiled, everyone she had met was so nice, and kind, this was already the best decision she had made.

"Grandpa Rein!" Hana cheered and sprinted past Jesse and Sombra hugging Reinhardt tightly. So tightly, in fact, that it she almost made the poor German tip over.

"Ach mein Gott!" Rein exclaimed.

"Yes I know, I'm hugging your gut." Hana said hugging him tighter.

"No, mein g- never mind. It is good to see you Miss Song!" Rein said wrapping one of his gigantic arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Reinhardt, put my daughter down before you kill her!" A gruff voice cut through the air like a knife, sombra turned to see a rugged man, scars on his face his hair had whitened in his age, he wore a leather jacket with the numbers 76 embezzled on the back. His eyes held years of combat, pain, death, love, all these emotions Sombra was captivated by, yet his stern exterior didn't give a hint that he would falter from anything less than death itself.

"Dad!? Daaaaaaaad!" Hana departed from her embrace with Rein and ran towards the man hugging him tightly.

"Jack?! Good to see, you old sonovabitch?" Jesse slapped him on the shoulder.

"We need to talk, In my office, now." Jack was calm and composed but anger burned in his eyes.

"Yeah, we do." The smile on Jesse's face vanished and was placed by a stern visage.

"Hana, take her to her room, your "Dad" and I have some things to settle." Jesse departed with Jack the grim overtone of the conversation left with them.

"C'mon, let's go to your room so we can get you all set up, Then tonight, things are gonna get turnt!" Hana smiled and tugged on Sombra's arm. The thought of drinking brought her back to memories of the day when she met Jesse, all of the things that he had done for up to this point came rushing back, taking care of her in the hotel, saving her life from Talon, holding her that night when she was scared.

 _Fuck...am I in love with him? He's done so much more than anyone ever has, when he held me I felt safe...I felt alive._

"C'mon bitch, You still owe me a rematch on 16 bit hero." Hana interrupted her thought.

"Let's go then, so I can beat your ass one more time." Sombra smiled to herself.

 _Jesse…_

Was the only thing on her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hand in Hand

"What in the hell were you thinking Jesse?! Are you stupid or something?!" Jack fumed in anger as he slammed a balled fist down on his desk. A resounding thump resonated off the room's walls with a short yet penetrating reverberation. Jesse shrugged, maybe he was, but he didn't know bringing her there would've led to a hostage situation. He was going to take the blame, if Jack knew they came for Sombra, she would be finished and all her chances for a new start would be casted to the wind.

"Listen Jack, Los Muertos and I got history, and not a good one, but you can't expect me to know when they're gonna break INTO MY GODDAMN HOUSE!" Jesse's roared.

"If anything would have happened to her, I swea-"

"Nothing did because, news flash, she can take care of herself, and I sure as hell ain't gonna let some lowly thugs hurt her. In fact, I got shot making sure she was safe."

Jesse had enough, he turned around and reached for the door before Jack spoke.

"I care about all of our agents...just...she is just more than an agent."

Jesse turned to him and spoke softly.

"If you smother a flame as bright as Hana, it is sure to die out. You gotta give her some freedom Jack, she's almost 20 now."

"Just, don't let my daughter get into that situation ever again."

"I swear on my life, it won't come to that."

Jack nodded his angry visage changed to one of a tired man who had seen to much death. Jesse didn't envy him. Years of running and killing begins to wear on you after a while and Jesse was almost becoming familiar with that.

"You need to get out of this life Jack and get her out of it too...but I know you and you won't quit til the fighting's done, and so neither will she. So you better teach her how to fight like there is no tomorrow, because I'm tellin' you now, Talon is moving and there might not be a tomorrow."

Jack nodded slowly and waved for Jesse to leave, it would seem he had enough of tough reality and wanted to be left with his thoughts, however haunting those thoughts of the past might be. Jesse left striding slowly and he noticed for the first time, how quiet the inner walls of the Watchpoint were and shuddered then continued onward towards his room.

 **. . . . . . . . .**

Sombra had arrived at her room and was pleasantly surprised, the room wasn't as bland as she thought it would be already; the room was already furnished with a sort of contemporary decorum. The walls were painted a soft blue that captured the light from the singular square window that was placed slightly above her bed. She could see the vast and magnificent ocean, a beautiful blue body that danced in eternity with the sun and moon. She unpacked quickly, storing all of her clothes in her spacious walk in closet, before standing at the doorway to her room and staring at the interior in wonder.

 _This is way better than what Talon gave me, which was dark dead room with nothing but a cot to sleep in._

Her mind began to wonder again, to the thought of how Jesse risked his life to save her, how he held her when she needed it.

"Jesse…" she muttered out loud.

She stood unmoving, the silence seemed to envelop her, like a creeping chill nipping gently at her bones.

"What about him?" Hana piped out from behind.

Sombra's heart jumped. Startled, she whirled around to face Hana who wore a huge grin on her face.

"N-Nothing I was just thinking…" Sombra stumbled as she searched for words.

"You like him? And don't lie, I can tell if you are."

"I...Don't...Maybe...Yes." Sombra stumbled until she reached her final conclusion.

"That's...actually kind of cute, so have you figured out if you're gonna ask him out, because let's face it, I love Jesse but he is not...good at picking up on hints."

Sombra blushed "I haven't thought about that."

"Well you better, surprisingly he's a ladies man so you better get to him before another girl does." Hana sipped gingerly from a bottle of Mountain Dew she held in her left hand.

 _Fuck, I haven't gone on an actual date in so long. Fuck, I haven't had a crush in so long._

"What're you girls goin on bout?" Jesse's voice cut into the conversation, and both of the girls almost shot out of their skins.

"Jesse! Jesus fucking christ some warning next time, you fucking dick!" Hana shouted a bit embarrassed.

"Hana! Vatch your language." Reinhardt's muffled voice could be heard through the wall.

"SUCK A COCK!" Hana shouted back out of anger.

"Respect your elders, girl." was Reinhardt's muffled reply.

Hana stormed off to her room, frustrated. Jesse just chuckled to himself.

"Good to be home." he muttered.

He seemed to be lost in some sort of reflection of his past as he smiled at the blank ceiling, Sombra just took in the sight of him, his umber hair, and hazel nut eyes were enrapturing.

"You all set up?" Jesse raised an eyebrow as his gaze fell back to her.

Sombra was pulled from her thoughts. "Everything seems to be in order."

"Good, I was heading to the mess hall. Gonna get a bite to eat, you should think about doing the same."

"Go ahead, I'll find my way."

"Alrighty, I'll save you a seat." Jesse said, tipping his brown cowboy hat and exiting her room.

 **. . . . . . . .**

Sombra stood in front of her window in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants and let the sun wash over her. For years, she hid in the shadows and the darkness, but now for the first time in a long time she stood in the light, which held her in its warmth like a grand embrace. She smiled to herself, comfortable and happy. Her stomach rumbled softly.

 _Maybe I should get something to eat._

She let the blinds down and the light in her room dimmed as she stepped past the threshold and into the hallway. She heard a voice coming from down the hallway, a muscular women with short pink hair stood outside of a shut door holding ice cream cones in both hands, and seemingly talking to whoever was inside.

"Mei, please open door, I bring ice cream."

"I'm coming, give me a second!" came the reply from behind the door.

The pink haired woman took notice of Sombra standing awkwardly and smiled at her.

"Privyet, you must be new recruit, I am Zarya. I'm one of Overwatch's defensive operators."

"Pleased to meet you, I am Sombra, infiltration and tech expert."

"Bout time we have someone who hack computers, getting tired of setting off alarms."

Sombra chuckled and her stomach grumbled softly.

"Can you direct me to the mess hall?"

"Da, go down hall and to the left, can't miss it."

Just then the door clicked and swung open. A short asian woman poked her head out, glared at Zarya, snatched the ice cream from her hands before looking at Sombra and smiling.

"Hiya, I'm Mei."

Sombra smiled weakly as her stomach growled.

"Pleased to meet you, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm starving."

"Oh no problem, we can talk more when we go out tomorrow for girls night."

Sombra's eye visibly twitched but the two women seemingly chose to ignore the visible sign of discomfort. She nodded slowly as she took in the idea of going out with a bunch of strangers and trying to make friends, which she never has been good at. Then she remembered Lena's words.

 _We all have our quirks that would pin us as misfits or outcasts, but that's also the stuff that makes us heroes_.

She smiled at the two women.

"Yeah, I'll see you both tomorrow night then."

She walked down the hall and followed Zarya's directions to the mess hall.

As she walked through the double swinging doors, she was greeted by rays of sunlight beaming through the sky lights, rows of tables seated the heroes of Overwatch. It was almost exactly like a high school cafeteria. Behind the cafeteria counter stood Reinhardt wearing a white apron and a chef's hat. When taking his stature into account, it was almost comical seeing him wearing a normal size apron and hat. She approached the edge of the counter and looked over to see what exactly was on the menu.

"Afternoon M'lady, come to try some of my vorld famous curry vurst?"

Sombra raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Curry...What?"

"CURRY VURST MY DEAR! IT IS THE PRODUCT OF PRECISION GERMAN ENGINEERING!" Reinhardt voice boomed as he held a platter of sausage covered with a light orange curry sauce.

"I guess I'll try it." Sombra shrugged casually taking the plate from Reinhardt, she turned around and surveyed the cafeteria. She scanned each table trying to locate where Jesse was seated. It wasn't hard, he stuck out like a sore thumb. No one really shared his particular sense of fashion.

 _Seriously, who can wear flannel every single day?_ She thought to herself.

She then eyed the woman that was sitting next to him, a slender blonde girl with deep blue eyes, she had her hand placed on Jesse's shoulder. They both sat inaudibly laughing. Sombra felt a twinge of jealousy like a sour feeling in the pit of her chest, she tried to shrugged it off.

 _Gotta be confident and straightforward, guys like that kind of stuff, right?_ She affirmed in her head.

She walked up behind Jesse and put her free hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Jesse, and who is this beautiful woman you haven't introduced me to yet" she imposed the slightest inflection on her voice to imply jealousy.

"Oh Sombra, this is Angela Ziegler, if you ever get into a scrape out there in the field she'll take care of ya, she's pretty much the best medic we got." Jesse said nonchalantly.

"I heard that, Jesse" said an older woman with silver hair sitting across from them, peeking over her teacup.

"Well contrary to popular belief, Ana, you're not supposed to shoot the people you're trying to help." Jesse stated sarcastically.

"You never seemed to complain." she said, calmly shrugging her shoulders as she took a sip of tea.

"No, I definitely remember objecting on multiple occais-" Jesse was cut off when a dart pierced into his chest, his eyes closed and his head fell onto the table, fast asleep.

Ana smiled and tilted her head to the side "He talks too much, you'll come to realize that Miss Sombra."

Sombra stared in shock at Jesse passed out on the table "Is he going to be okay?"

Ana shrugged carelessly "He'll wake up in a few minutes. It's just a low strength sleep dart."

"What do you mean "I'll come to realize he talks too much"? And how do you know my name?"

"Well, Jesse has the ability to make an ass of himself and he's honestly quite daft when it comes to picking up on queues. I could see that look of jealousy in your eyes when he was talking to Angela. Well, on that front I can quite assure you, you have nothing to worry about. She only has eyes on my daughter and that better be all she has on my daughter."

Mercy put her hands up in the air, mimicking a surrender.

Ana continued. "And Reinhardt told me your name, dear."

"HALLO" Reinhardt exclaimed, waved from behind the cafeteria counter.

Sombra cheeks were flooded with heat. Was she that easy to read or was this Ana woman really good at reading people?

"Well, I better get going before he wakes up. It was nice to meet you Sombra, I'll see you tomorrow night."

Sombra had almost forgot that tomorrow night was the girls night out. She was in disbelief that Ana would be coming along, she thought it would be just the young girls but it looks like everybody would be going. As Sombra took her seat, Jesse grumbled and slowly raised his head.

"Did she just-" Jesse started.

"Shoot you? Yes." Sombra finished his sentence.

"Crazy old woman, if she wasn't a decent medic I would've put in a complaint years ago. " Jesse frowned.

"Do you think Winston would actually get rid of her?" Sombra asked.

"No, but it would make me feel a helluva lot better." Jesse admitted.

Sombra smiled at his comment, before taking a bite of her meal, it was actually quite good, the curry wasn't too strong and it complemented the sausages well.

"Well, I'll be going now, Pharah and I have a date to plan for tonight. It was a pleasure, Miss Sombra. " Mercy chimed in.

Sombra actually had forgotten she was sitting there, she had been silent the entire time she had been there. She waved a farewell as Mercy walked to another table taking a seat next to a tan skinned woman with long black hair. The two women laughed and hugged, before gazing into each other's eyes for only a few seconds before closing the gap with a kiss. Sombra found herself longing for that kind of attention. She turned to look at Jesse who was staring off into space, he ran his hand through his newly trimmed beard.

"So...How bout supper tonight?" he said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Sombra asked, her heart skipping a beat.

"I mean, how about I take you out to dinner, as a sort of "sorry for yelling at you, I really didn't mean no harm" offering."

Sombra parsed over what he had just said in her head.

 _Is that like his way of asking me out on a date? I guess that makes it easier on me._

"Sure Jesse, I guess you do owe me." She smirked playfully.

"Alright, well I guess we'll leave by about 5:30 then, it'll take us a while to get into town, but I know of a nice little place there."

"Yeah that sounds good, it's gonna take me awhile to get ready anyways." Sombra nodded as she put another piece of curry wurst into her mouth.

The two finished their meals and headed back to their rooms. Sombra laid on her bed while thoughts jumped in and out of her head, fantasies of what her date with Jesse would be like, would they drink, sing, and dance, maybe share a kiss in the moonlight? Jesse stood alone in his room staring in the mirror at the scars that adorned his chest, including the most recent bullet wound from his rescue mission. His mind went back to when he held her in his arms after he had blown up on her. He never wanted to hurt her, and he didn't plan on ever doing it again. The hours felt like minutes, as the two readied for their date. Sombra wore a red dress that hugged her form tightly, Jesse put on red button up shirt with a red tie and black slacks, he normally didn't like dressing up but he could make an exception. When the time came to leave, Jesse walked over to Sombra's door. He went to knock but Sombra opened the door before his hand made contact.

"H-Hey" Sombra sputtered out surprised.

"Uh, Hi you look...you look good." Jesse said hoping to God she didn't notice him look her up and down.

"Thanks, I tried my best, I'm not used to this sort of thing." Sombra admitted looking down.

"Don't worry that makes two of us." Jesse said as he tugged on his collar for a little more room

Knowing that she wasn't the only one not used to conventional dates reassured her. She smiled and spoke cheerfully.

"Well, better get going, wouldn't wanna be late on our date now would we?" she was positively glowing, her smile could've brought Jesse to his knees.

"Yeah, let's get a move on." Jesse nodded in agreement.

The two walked side by side as they walked out of the base and into the open air. The base sat on a cliff face that oversaw the ocean. The sun was hanging low in the sky just peeking over the horizon coloring the sky a mix of red, orange, and violet. It was one of the most beautiful sights that Sombra had ever seen and a sight that Jesse had missed for a long while. It took them about 15 minutes to get to the outskirts of the town of Gibraltar, the two joked about the time they had first met and the amount they had to drink that night. Hopefully this night didn't end up a blur of memories. The town was a mass of small buildings: homes, small stores, market stalls. It was nothing like the larger cities, which actually made it a little more comfortable. Sombra reflected on Lena telling her about the inhabitants being Spanish but she had done her research. Gibraltar is actually a British territory and has remained so for quite a long time, so actually everyone here should speak English, with maybe a little bit of Spanish mixed in. This was completely validated when she heard a couple chatting while walking down the street, their English accents were thick and heavy. Jesse sighed and breathed in the fresh air, he felt a little more alive out here. He looked at Sombra who was too busy taking in the sights. In this light, she looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. How had he ever got lucky enough to land a date with her, he could never understand. A group of thuggish young men walked down the street towards them.

"Hey girl, I'd love to get a slice of that ass!" one of the men called out.

Sombra rolled her eyes and continued to walk with Jesse, angering the man who yelled out.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, bitch!"

Before Sombra could react she saw a blur of movement, Jesse had his prosthetic hand wrapped around the thug's throat clenching his robotic fist tighter.

"You wanna say that again, pardner?"

The thug shook his head from side to side.

"Don't you ever disrespect a woman like that ever again, ya hear?!" Jesse growled.

The thug nodded furiously, his face turning red. Jesse tossed the thug onto the ground, before turning and dusting himself off.

"Good, Now git!" he commanded.

The thugs shocked, quickly ran in the opposite direction, tripping over each other to get away from the angry gunslinger.

Jesse returned to Sombra's side, as they continued their journey into town.

"You know Jesse, you didn't have to do that." Sombra said plainly.

"No, I did." Jesse said as he took Sombra's hand.

Sombra felt a rush of heat run all over her body. Her spine tingled, as if almost small jolts of electricity went from Jesse into her, and for a moment she swore, with the sun disappearing over the horizon and the moon greeting them with the stars, that she was in love.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Late Night Wishes and Butterfly Kisses.

The sun had just set, the moon hung low and stars adorned the night sky. Sombra found her fingers intertwined with Jesse's as they walked down the street lit dimly by tall lamps that illuminated the sidewalk. Restaurants and bars lined the streets, where patrons sat outside jovially discussing their day over drinks. Jesse halted outside of a restaurant, the building painted a matte black with a white sign reading "El Casa Blanco".

"Well, This is the place. Kind of an ironic name, ain't it?" Jesse said pointing to the restaurant sign.

"The White House? Its painted black." Sombra said plainly.

"You know what they say, if ya got red door sometimes you just wanna paint it black." Jesse smiled at his well said analogy.

"Whatever you say, Jesse." Sombra said dismissively.

Jesse sighed and guided Sombra inside their fingers still intertwined, the interior was painted black with dark ebony wood tables and chairs to match. The waiters were dressed in white shirts with black vests, two large plate glass windows allowed you to see the outside balcony which overlooked the cliff's edge and over the water. They stood in front of the hostess podium for a few seconds before she finally noticed them

"Oh sorry, Welcome to El Casa Blanco." she warmly greeted.

"Howdy, It's just the two of us." Jesse replied smiling sheepishly.

"And would you like to sit inside or on the veranda?" The host inquired.

"Let's sit outside, I always loved the view of the ocean." Jesse looked at Sombra as if looking for some sort of approval, Sombra just gave a gentle nod.

The host lead them out to small table lit by candlelight, they could hear the ocean waves crashing against the rocks below. They sat facing each and almost immediately hid themselves in their menu's. Sombra finally decided to break the silence.

"So, what's good here?" she asked peering over her menu and raising an eyebrow.

"I...uhh, heard the empanada is good." Jesse replied blankly.

"You heard?" Sombra dropped her menu, to fully look at him.

"I...Read some reviews on Yelp." he replied hesitantly.

"You're...joking." Sombra's eyes widened, in disbelief.

"If only I was." Jesse said admittedly.

"So then you know how expensive the food is here then?" Sombra asked probing further.

"Nope." He stated.

Jesse looked at the menu and his jaw almost hit the table when he saw the prices, it was practically robbery in his mind. "Screw robbin' trains...", he thought , "I should just open a restaurant, could make a fortune ripping people off". Just as this thought crossed his mind, a waitress came up to their table.

"Can I get you two something to drink?"

"Yeah, can I get a martini: dry, shaken, not stirred, please if ya don't mind." Jesse spoke plainly as he told the waitress his order.

"Really? Should I start calling you James then?" Sombra asked quizzically.

"Okay so you get that reference, but not Paint It Black?!" He asked incredulously.

"What can I say, James Bond is a classic, unlike, painting something black." she replied blandly.

"What am I gonna do with you?" He asked in a playful manner.

"Hopefully buy me dinner." she replied jokingly.

"Is there something I can get for you, ma'am?" the waitress piped up.

"Yeah, I'll have a Jack and Coke please." Sombra replied with a faint smile.

 _A woman after my own heart._ Jesse thought in his head.

After a few moments, the waitress came back with a silver tray holding their drinks and set them daintily down onto the table.

"Do you need more time or are you ready to place your order?" she asked.

"No, I think we're ready, I'll take the Empanada." Jesse set his menu down before gesturing to Sombra

"Yes and I'll have the Pulpo a la Gallega." Sombra smiled, feeling pleased with her selection.

Jesse stared at her not really knowing exactly what it was she ordered, hell, he didn't really know what he ordered, but it sure sounded nice and fancy.

"What in the hell is a Pulpo a la Gallega?" Jesse said, butchering the Spanish dialect.

"It's octopus that's boiled and seasoned." Sombra said matter of factly.

"Ah yeah, I knew that." Jesse tried to hide his complete and utter lack of knowledge for Spanish cuisine.

They engaged in mostly small talk before their food arrived and their conversation pretty much grinded to halt while they ate, Jesse insisted it would be not gentleman like if spoke while his mouth was full and since the food look damn delicious there probably wasn't going to be a whole lot of time where his mouth wasn't full. As they cleared their plates, Sombra decided that she needed to break the awkward silence.

"So Jesse," Sombra started "Who do you think is the cutest couple in Overwatch?"

Jesse was caught off guard by that question, not something he thought he would ever have to answer in his lifetime maybe even the next lifetime.

"Honestly, Satya and Jamison, seeing those two together justs puts me in a better mood, seeing two people, who found something in this twisted dark world, so they no longer have to feel a sense of longing, no longer have to journey alone. People like me, don't get that kind of happiness, and if we ever do, it doesn't last long."

Jesse stared off into the distance, his hazel eyes dreamily taking in the scenery. Sombra felt a twinge in her heart, is this really how hopeless Jesse feels, that he'll always be alone, it wasn't long ago that she felt that way but when Jesse walked into her life she felt that she could have a chance, she wanted to believe more than anything that this is real, and that it could work. So many thoughts ran through her mind at rapid fire pace, is he not interested in trying, or does he just want a temporary partner-

 _Am I just another girl?_ The thought rang out and almost reverberated in her skull.

She then noticed that his eyes were upon her, his eyes piercing into hers, she felt a shiver run along her spine.

"But when I look at you Sombra, all I can do is hope that maybe I can find something like that." His voice was laced with something that she had never before heard, sincerity. He stood up and took her hand and led her over to the balcony and he stared out at the open ocean before them. Sombra's heart began to beat rapidly in her chest, and heat rushed to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you..." Jesse spoke softly staring out still.

"But I will make sure that no one will ever hurt you again." His attention now turned fully onto her. Something in her violet eyes, the color in her cheeks, the way the moonlight cast its glow onto her face. He took her into his arms, Sombra was caught off guard but ultimately, she felt comfortable. Various emotions flooded her: lust, passion, hope, and peace. As they broke their embrace their eyes met, in that moment time stopped for the both of them, their two hearts beating wildly, they closed their eyes, and they closed the gap that spanned between their lips. Jesse noted the softness of her lips, the smell of her perfume, Sombra savored his scent,the power of his kiss, the feeling of his hands around her waist. It may have only lasted a few seconds but it felt like an eternity. As they broke from their kiss, they realized there were other eyes upon them. They noticed the waitress waving shyly while holding their bill in her other hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have you bill when you are ready." she said timidly.

"Thank ya, I think we're ready to leave now." Jesse said acknowledgingly.

"Are you paying with cash or card?" the waitress inquired.

"Card." Jesse replied.

"What is the name on the card?" she asked.

Jesse replied immediately as if well rehearsed. "Morrison, Jack Morrison."

 **. . . . . .**

Jesse and Sombra walked side by side on their way back to the watchpoint, the moon now positioned high in the sky.

"You stole 76's card? Is that a good idea?" Sombra asked worried.

"It'll be fine, I'll pay him back eventually." Jesse responded smiling from ear to ear.

Sombra put two and two together "Meaning you won't pay him back."

"Probably not." Jesse admitted.

"You're so bad." she giggled

"Well that's what girls like right? Bad boys." Jesse joked.

"That's not always true, some girls like a guy who's tough but also has a soft side." Sombra smiled.

"So me, stone cold killer, with probably hundreds of people's blood on his hands, who also adores kittens?" Jesse said sarcastically.

"Yes, exactly." Sombra confirmed, still smiling.

"Well then honey, it looks you found yourself the perfect man." Jesse said his arms spread wide.

"Hmm not perfect yet, but, I think you'll do." Sombra joked.

"Now you're just bein' mean, what's not perfect bout' me?" Jesse feigned being hurt.

"Well, first of all, ya sound like this." She mocked his southern drawl.

"I'd like to think I sound a little more refined than that." Jesse said defensively.

"Yeah refined, just like craft beer." Sombra said smiling.

"But… I like craft beer..." Jesse said defeated.

"And what about me Jesse, do you like me?" Sombra stared into his eyes, her face holding a fragile wanting expression.

"I-I-uh, Well honestly… I uh…. You're really good with technology."

Sombra frowned. "I jailbroke your phone, anyone could do that."

Jesse smiled "Listen honey there are some prisons even I can't break out of."

Sombra rested her face in her palms. "Jesse, you are hopeless."

Jesses smile was replaced by a gentle smirk, he propped up her chin with his prosthetic hand and stared into her piercing violet eyes. "Well then, I guess it's up to you to save me, huh?"

Sombra could almost feel her heart melting, before she was pulled in for another kiss beneath the effervescent light of a street lamp on the empty streets of Gibraltar. She felt his warmth against her and her muscles relaxed as feeling of comfort washed over her entire body. Her arms wrapped around his neck, it was perfection, it felt like the entire world had stopped for the two of them and nothing else mattered except that moment in time, and as their lips parted and their eyes met, Sombra could swear she saw a spark in his eyes.

"Sombra…" Jesse said her name and just let it hang in the air.

"Yes, Jesse?" Sombra said breathlessly.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Authors Note

Heya sorry for being so late on this chapter life has just been hella fuckin crazy but I'm back baby! We are now back to our regularly scheduled programming of hopefully a chapter every 1-2 weeks, anyways I hope you all enjoyed this and are ready for the next chapter of WD when Sombra goes out with the gals.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Have You Ever Loved?

" _I think I'm in love with you"_

Those words echoed in Sombra's mind, over and over, again and again, she felt the words drawl out and coat her brain in web of confusion, as if a veil had been placed over her eyes so that everything in front of her was uncertain. She just lie there on her bed staring at the ceiling. They had only gone on their first date last night, and shared two kisses and Jesse confessed his love for her. She didn't really remember much after that, everything seemed to blend together. How could she possibly have a way to respond to that, sure she can't deny that she has feelings, but to call it love?

" _Fuck, Sombra, have you ever loved?"_

She brooded over this thought in her head for a while before finally settling on a simple answer, which she said out loud as if her mouth worked separately from her brain.

"No."

She was a loner all her life, her first "real life." friends were Talon agents, who were a poor excuse for company and hardly ever conversated with each other. Amélie was the worst of them: cold, effective, and cunning. When she made a mistake, Amélie would grill her for days; it was a never ending torrent of ridicule. Sombra sat up in her bed, before swinging her legs over the side. She sat like this, seething for a few moments, until she decided to stand up and walk to the bathroom. She walked over to the sink and turned the cold water on before she hung her head low over the sink. She glanced up into the mirror but instead of seeing herself she saw her, Amélie Lacroix, Widowmaker. Her skin cold and blue, she wore that wicked smile on her face as if she had already won.

" _One day, chéri, you will be just like me."_

Sombra felt her body fill with rage, her blood boiled, her teeth gritted together, and with speed and force she swung her fist into the mirror, cracking it in the center.

"Fuck you…"

She whispered before her anger took full control, she swung over and over, a flurry of blows breaking the remaining glass and making any reflection unrecognizable.

"FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!"

She screamed with each punch. Sombra swung a final time, smashing her fist into the already broken glass, it was when the anger faded and the sadness took over that she felt the pain in her knuckles, she felt the blood running down her clenched fist and over her forearm. The cuts were deep too deep for to just hide with normal bandages. She collapsed onto the floor, her arms hung at her side. The blood dripped onto the white tile of the bathroom floor, she sobbed and the teardrops fell as much as she blood ran from her knuckles. She picked up a large shard of glass and stared at a moment before placing a sharp point against her wrist.

"I'll die before I become like you."

 **. . . . . .**

Angela Ziegler had just finished her morning duties, disinfecting the med bay and making sure all the medical equipment was working properly. She admired her handiwork before returning to her office and switching on her console. She checked to see if there was any progress on new medicines, and procedures, but came up short. She finally looked at crew members who needed to complete an intake physical, the only persons name who showed up was Sombra's, all alone on that dark screen.

" _We used to be so much more."_

Angela thought to herself before shaking her head. She stood up and started walking down the hall to the dorms.

" _It seems Miss Sombra forgot to check in for her physical, as such, it's my duty to remind her that it is necessary for her to do so as soon as possible."_

She walked her heels clicking with each step as she kept a brisk pace until she reached Sombra's door. She knocked three times, waited...no reply. She knocked again this time calling out.

"Miss Sombra, it's Angela, I have some important information to ask you about.

Again, silence...nothing.

" _Must be a heavy sleeper, I'll make sure to put that into my notes."_

Angela almost turned but there was something that just gnawed at her bones, a sour feeling in her gut, like the apprehension before you take that leap of faith. She reached out and opened door to Sombra's room. Her bed was a mess, sheets and covers discarded and the startling fact was she wasn't in it. Angela took a step in before she looked from right to left, when her eyes scanned towards the bathroom she froze, she saw Sombra lying on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"Oh my god…"

Angela's voice shook before she closed her eyes and sprung into action, she bolted to Sombra's side, checked her pulse and breathing before checking on her wounds.

"Pulse weak, breathing labored, severe laceration on wrist tracking up the arm, along with minor lacerations and bruising to the knuckles."

Saying things out loud usually helped her keep things on track and prevent possible mistakes. Angela picked up Sombra into her arms, her blood smearing onto Angela's pristine white lab coat. She tore out of the room and headed toward the med bay, shouting orders to Athena, the base's artificial intelligence unit. Other agents peeked their heads out of their doorways to see what the commotion was all about. Hana had heard the shouting coming from next door and decided to take a look. When she saw Angela covered in blood carrying Sombra sprinting past her door, her heart froze in shock.

"Holy shit…oh god please no."

She bolted after them following them all the way to the med bay. When she got there Angela had already laid Sombra down on an operating table, she had just put in an IV of blood. She looked over at Hana who was now standing at Sombra's side, in complete awe.

"Hana, I need to keep pressure on this wound, behind me, center set of drawers, in the middle drawer is my suture kit, get it for me."

Hana remained still, trying to take in the scene that laid before her. Just then, Jesse rushed in and saw Sombra lying there.

"Oh my god...what the hell happened?" Jesse muttered.

Angela had enough.

"If you two are going to be in here, you're going to be useful, if not, get out." She barked.

"Anything you need, Angela." Jesse nodded swallowing hard.

"Jesse, get Hana out of here, she doesn't need to see this and notify Ana, I need her assistance." She commanded coolly, as she wiped the blood away from the gash on Sombra's arm and proceeded to wipe the area with disinfectant. Jesse wrapped his arm around Hana's shoulder and guided her out.

"Don't worry, she'll pull through. Angela and Ana will fix her right up." Jesse reassured, honestly he didn't know who needed it more, Hana or himself.

Jesse ran to Ana's room and pounded on the door.

"Ana! Angela needs you in the med bay now… it's Sombra... something happened!"

Ana's door opened immediately and when she saw Jesse's face she knew it was serious and took off past him. When she got to the medbay, Angela was moving frantically, pumping epinephrine to heightening Sombra's heart rate. Ana immediately joined her side and put pressure on the wound while she watched the EKG.

"Heart rate is rising too fast, Angela."

"I'm working on it, just got to finish these sutures." Angela commanded.

"She's not getting blood fast enough." Ana said still staring at the EKG.

All of sudden Sombra's body started convulsing violently. Ana reached over and held Sombra's body still with her free hand.

"She's seizing, she must be having an adverse reaction to the epinephrine!" Ana shouted.

"Push ten cc's of ativan." Angela barked.

Ana quickly pulled a syringe off the tray that was in between them and pushed it into the IV stuck in Sombra's arm. Even after the medicine entered her system, it seemed to have no effect, her heart rate was still climbing.

"Angela, this isn't working, use the nanotechnology!" Ana pleaded.

"We can do this, we don't have to-" Angela was cut off as Ana pulled a syringe filled with the nanobiotic serum from the belt at her waist and stabbed it into Sombra's thigh.

"I'm sorry, Angela." Ana looked at her apologetically.

Sombra's heart rate calmed and her convulsing stopped. Angela punched the tray that was beside her, as she gritted her teeth.

"Ana, you know how I feel about the overuse of biotic technology! You've seen what it can do!" Angela glared at her.

"I have, but I'd rather have a living agent than a dead one." Ana said, giving Angela an intense stare before tossing the empty vial on the tray, then swiftly turning and storming out.

 **. . . . . .**

Sombra slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurred, but after blinking a few times her vision slowly returned to her as she sat up and took in her surroundings. She was no longer in her bathroom, but in the medbay; it was cold in the room and the sheets on her bed were less than comfy. She finally noticed Hana who was laying in a chair next to her bed sound asleep.

"She… stayed here to make sure I was okay? God I'm such a fool." she whispered weakly.

"Yeah you are…"

She heard a familiar voice speak out, she noticed that Jesse was leaning in the doorframe.

"You gave us all quite the scare… what were you thinking Sombra?" Jesse's look wasn't one of anger, but more worry mixed with disappointment.

"I… I don't know, Jesse. There's a lot about me you don't know, the things they did to me at Talon, they...they tried to make me like her, but the conditioning just didn't take…"

"They tried to turn you into Widowmaker?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Tried." Sombra replied softly.

Angela strode into the room with a clipboard in hand. Took a glance at Jesse and Hana.

"Now now Jesse, the girls' been through enough, let's just let it go for now." she looked at Hana, who was still passed out in her chair next to Sombra.

"Poor girl, almost lost a good friend today, she must be going through hell." Angela visage turned sour before she turned back to Sombra and gestured to her arm as if to ask if she could inspect it. She looked it over, let it go, jotted down some notes on her clipboard before she looked up and smiled at Sombra.

"Looks like you're all clear to get out of here, the biotic medicine healed up your arm fantastically. However, you need to come see me tomorrow for an evaluation of your psyche." she paused before she resumed speaking. "But all that can wait for now, you will be able to join us for girl's night, however I suggest you go easy on the alcohol." Angela gave her a weak smile.

"Thank you Angela, I owe you my life." Sombra smiled.

"You owe me nothing, happy to be of service." Angela's smile was now much warmer.

With that, Angela left the room, Jesse nodded and followed after her, Sombra was going to ask him to stay but decided to let him go, she had put him through enough for one day. As she sat in silence and stewed in her thoughts, Hana shifted in her sleep and turned towards Sombra, blinking a few times before sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, Hana" Sombra said giving Hana a half smile.

"You idiot…" Hana looked at her with a scowl.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were about you? Jesse doesn't get scared often but when he saw you on that table, I have no idea how he held himself together." Tears started welling up in Hana's eyes as she continued.

"And I almost lost a close friend, I don't know what's going on in your head, but please don't ever do anything like this again, please come talk to me, you're not alone anymore." she finished and quelled her sobbing into a gentle sniffle.

Sombra got out of bed feeling surprisingly normal, and walked over to Hana.

"I promise, now c'mon. Gotta get ready for girls night."

Hana's frown was replaced with a warm bright smile.

"Hell yeah, girl's night awaits."

 **Author's Notes**

Hello lovelies, I feel bad about how I neglected this story for so long so how about two chapters in 2 days eh? Hopefully this doesn't feel to rushed or forced but going over it i feel like it's one of the best chapters I have written yet, and holy shit this story has close to 18,000 views, (at least at the time I'm writing this.) I'm not one to set goals for the fans but hey, gettin to 20,000 would be the fucking dream y'all. And obviously I want to do something for the fans assuming we can get there so I'll think of a random reward that I can put in for a fan. Anyways thank you for reading and stopping by to support my horrible high school level writing. You all are the reason I do this, your support and comments are always welcome. ~Moby


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Truth Serum.**

"Cheers!"

The women of Overwatch clinked their glasses together and downed the various shots of alcohol they had ordered. Sombra could feel the whiskey burn her throat, but she welcomed the tingle of the alcohol. She knew that she probably shouldn't be drinking too much after having a near death experience, but after 3 shots she didn't really care all that much. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits and even though she felt out of place just being around other people made her forget all about the events of this morning. They all sat at their table telling stories of old missions, Angela was wrapped around Fareeha's arm, Ana just smiled and listened refusing drinks when they were pushed her way, Zarya had done conversely drinking every single drop of booze that came her way and as a result she was a bit smashed. Lena also had quite a bit to drink but due to her meager size she didn't really have to consume much to get there. Sombra sat at the end of the table, next to Mei and Satya. Satya looked up from her drink and smiled.

"So Sombra, how are you enjoying Overwatch so far?" Satya said softly barely being heard above the noise that was in the rest of the bar.

"I like it here so far, I mean, the foods alright." Sombra said playfully.

"Don't let Rein hear you say that." Satya giggled.

"Hey, let's play a game!" Mei piped up leaning forward onto the table her eyes sliding down onto the tip of her nose.

"What do you suppose we play here? I don't think any of us brought a deck of cards." Satya said slightly intrigued.

"Oh no not a card game we're gonna play drink or tell." Mei said as a wicked grin spread onto her face.

"Oi! I'm in." Lena chimed in.

"Count me in too, this could be really interesting." Fareeha said now moving to sit next to Mei.

"If my daughters playing so am I." Ana pulled a chair up backwards and sat on it that way, resting her arms over the back of the chair.

One by one most of the girls joined in, Zarya surprisingly declined, saying she had to stay sober to take care of Mei because she was terrible at this game. Fareeha returned with a handle of whiskey and sat it down in the center of the table.

"We're going to need something heavy if we're going to pour our souls out to each other…" she paused momentarily before continuing "Another thing, what we say here stays between us, deal?" she stated sternly.

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement,

"Well, then I think it's only fair if the oldest goes first, so...mother?" Fareeha smirked.

"Very funny Fareeha, so… have you ever engaged in sexual activity with someone at work?" she smiled wickedly.

Angela who was just watching the game choked on the water she was drinking, Fareeha had the most surprised look on her face.

"I, uh…" she stuttered before she reached for the bottle of whiskey pouring a shot out and drinking it and slamming the glass down.

"Oh well I guess I'll never know." she quipped sarcastically

The rest of the girls erupted into a roar of laughter, Mei almost fell out of her chair. It was now Fareeha's turn to ask a question, she looked at mother with a stone-cold look, that probably only comes with years of military training and discipline. Sombra just stared wide eyed at the scene before her, mother and daughter both shooting daggers into each other, it's like it turned from a game into an actual interrogation.

"Okay mother, how long has it been since you and Wilhelm had an "afternoon of delight?"" she smirked and mimed quotation marks with her fingers. Ana for just a moment looked like she was caught off guard by the question, until she started counting on her fingers and only counted up to five.

"About that many days."

Fareeha's eyes widened in shock, while the rest of the girls around the table started laughing, Mei fell out of her chair this time, only to be picked by Zarya who sternly told her to behave, or she would cut her off from any future drinks. The large Russian woman also decided that Mei was far to incoherent to ask questions and that she would ask on her behalf. She slammed down a shot of vodka before sitting next to Mei.

"Oh blyat, alright so here question, what do you like in a partner miss Hana Song, do you like muscle." Zarya flexed showing off her tone muscles

"or something soft?"

Hana's face turned beet red, as she began stuttering trying to search for a way out of this uncomfortable situation. She quickly grabbed the shot in front of Sombra and downing it as fast as she could, the contents of the shot burned her throat, as she turned to Sombra sputtering.

"What the fuck was in that!?

"Pequeña puta my tequila!" Sombra patted her on the back as she coughed.

Sombra promptly filled up another shot glass, as everyone around the table chuckled heartily at Hana's misfortune. Hana righted herself still a little pink in the cheeks before she glared at Sombra.

"Alright wise ass tell me are you in loooveee with Jesse?" Hana's look changed from one of intensity to one with a shit eating grin. Sombra was speechless, she knew that if she took a shot right now to avoid answering the question would make her look guilty but saying no would be a flat out lie that she didn't know if they would buy it or not. She pretended to ponder for a moment resting her chin on her hand and staring up towards the ceiling of the bar. She reached out for her shot glass inspected it as if she was testing the quality of the liquor.

"Yes, I think I am." She stated calmly before downing the shot, the tequila trailed down her throat and smothered the flames of any nervousness that she kept within her chest, it was like the weight of the world was removed from her shoulders, the crushing weight of uncertainty that had pressed down on her was removed and she was finally able to breathe. She had nothing to hide from these people, they were her friends and her family now after all, it was time to leave the past behind, and not keep secrets any longer.

There was silence at first, seconds of painstaking silence, as if she had just confessed to a heinous crime.

"Christ, I was wondering when you were gonna come clean love, now we don't have to pretend like we don't know anything." Lena chuckled.

"Damn, looks like I owe you twenty credits mother." Fareeha frowned and lowered her head in shame.

"You should have known, mother is always right." Ana chirped her lips curving into a smile.

"I believe it's "the customer is always right" miss Amari." Satya corrected.

Sombra's jaw almost hit the table in sheer disbelief.

"The fuck guys?" Sombra prompted still completely shocked.

"What? Did you think no one saw how you were swooning over him, and that no one saw you two leave for dinner the other night?" Hana said leaning on her arm.

Sombra felt the warmth rush to her cheeks as she blushed, completely and utterly embarrassed that the thought had never crossed her mind.

"I think it's good thing," Angela patted her on the shoulder, before continuing.

"You and Jesse are quite the pair, and he genuinely cares about you, if you want my advice, you should probably tell him how you feel, maybe he feels the same. You never know." she quipped.

"What she means is, it can get lonely in this line of work, it's nice to have someone who cares for you." Satya interjected.

"I suppose you're right." Sombra said before giving a sort of half smile to the group.

"Well ladies, I think we should head home for the night." Fareeha stood up from the table,

"Should we call a cab or somethin?" Lena asked.

"Cab too expensive, you gonna pay?" Zarya questioned.

"Uh, hell no I'm broke." Lena replied defensively.

"Well then, we walk, except for this one." Zarya pointed to Mei.

"I'll carry this one." she said as she picked Mei up and threw her over her shoulder.

Mei let out a loud shriek, that turned into a fit of laughter, that stopped as soon as her eyes met Somba's

"You, you're in love with a cowboy." she slurred drunkenly.

Sombra smiled and pointed at her with a finger gun.

"It's gunslinger."

 **Author Notes.**

 **Alright folks this has been due for a long fuckin time and I'm actually terribly sorry that it took me far too long to write this chapter however I found myself constantly struggling to find the words to continue writing it, essentially writers block, but instead of a block a two ton brick wall of depression and an endless supply of work, and school to compliment it, though I'm trying to get back into the swing of things for you all, and upload regularly. That being said, one thing I decided to do was create a . I want to be noted however that no one has to support me on I'm more than happy just watching the view count rise and know that people enjoy my work in the comments, you readers are what make me enjoy doing this, and propel me forward to another chapter. I know this chapter may be lackluster, as I feel like I needed to just finish it and get it out of the way and sort of dance around the awkwardness of coming back to finish a half completed chapter almost 4 months later. I have big plans for Chapter 14 and I want you all to know that I don't plan on stopping writing until the story has reached its apotheosis. If any thing I slow down but I will come back. Oh shite before I forget, if you want to support me on feel free to do so here SirCaptainMoby**


End file.
